


Lucia's Harem

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of nearly naked men, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, And one really horny woman, Cock and Ball Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Size Kink, Sounding, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without much plot. Just pulled a bunch of my favorite characters into one big smut-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom has moved on to Inquisition and I've been having trouble following as well as some personal issues I'm having trouble dealing with. For those of you who have stuck with me thank you. I don't know when or if I'll get to my WIP's. I've been working on a few different new things though. Posting new chapters of this will likely be random as hell but I'll make an effort to at least finish it. If you like please please please leave a comment. I promise I don't bite.

Lucia leaned against a high stool in her room. It was arguably the largest room in the house with four entrances and many windows. Only the grand ballroom directly below it rivaled it in size. Her room had to be large however. Her harem of young men simply had to be close so that when the need seized her she could be taken care of. She had favorites naturally but she loved every single one of them.

There were five beds for them arranged in a circle around the central bed. That one, her bed, was a large four posted affair imported from Orlais with the finest tangerine opaque curtains that she could find. When she wanted one to herself the curtains on her bed were shut. The sheets were a match in color but made of hand woven cotton. All of the sheets were cotton. Her men often pleasured each other but she didn’t mind as long as they saw to her needs first.

One individual, half of the current pair on the bed in front of her stool, admitted that he preferred men only after the arrangements had been made. Lucia, once more, didn’t mind. Watching her men perform was something she had done semi-frequently anyway. Dorian was a handsome catch and he put on such a wonderful show for her every time.

His dark skin was entirely bare. It was a nice contrast to the Bull’s pale skin. Lucia watched every inch of his indescribably pleasing cock disappear into Dorian’s back entrance. Mewls and groans escaped him, pleasing sounds that made her nipples tingle and core wet. The Bull’s big qunari hands rested on Dorian’s thighs, rubbing gently while he adjusted to the size and length of the cock inside him.

“Carver,” Lucia said looking over her shoulder a moment. “Inside me. Slowly. I want to enjoy this.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said rather smugly.

There was an indignant huff next to her leg and she reached down to stroke the black hair of his older brother. She expertly avoided the clips attaching the silky black dog ears to the top of his head. Garrett looked up at her, brown eyes as expressive as any real dog, and leaned his head against her.

“Tonight my dear,” Lucia said with a smile. “In the bed. We can howl together.”

If he could have wagged the tail attached to a plug inserted into his posterior Lucia knew he would have. As it was he grinned and licked her leg a few times. Those two were her most recent additions to her harem. They never touched each other, which she found a bit disappointing, but they competed fiercely for her affection. It made for some truly fantastic sex.

She glanced around and saw Nathaniel sitting on her bed, his robes open and slowly stroking himself. He was one of her favorites and often went with her to other places. Darrian and Alistair were on one of the other beds talking quietly to each other. Mahanon was watching from her bed, curled up like the cat she often dressed him as watching Dorian and Bull interestedly. The shyest of her men stood close by and she beckoned to Cullen as Carver put the skirts of her unbuttoned robe over her shoulder.

“My nipples darling,” she said running her hand down Cullen’s chest. “They ache for attention.”

Carver ran his thick cock along her slit and slowly pushed inside of her. Lucia rose up on her hands, her rear stuck out for Carver, and Cullen bent to her breasts. She sighed happily as she watched Dorian finally lean over and press his palms to the Bull’s broad chest. Slowly he pulled himself up and sank back down, Bull’s huge dick never more than half out. Carver held her hips and the glide of his cock in and out felt magnificent. At her breasts Cullen suckled at one, rubbing and pinching the other lightly.

Lucia moaned at the sensations, adding to Dorian’s mewls and whimpers. She watched as Dorian slowly sped, completely understanding his enthusiasm. There was nothing quite like taking the Bull. Even being sandwiched between the brothers didn’t compare to the way Bull stretched you. Lucia watched, full of Carver’s cock, and was thankful Dorian and Mahanon took care of her qunari most of the time. She had to be in a mood for it.

“Faster love,” she said breathily. “Match Dorian.”

Cullen’s mouth disappeared from her breast as Carver sped his pace, bouncing her against the stool slightly. His fingers soon replaced his tongue however and he pinched her nipples, pulling them and lifting her generous breasts away from her chest slightly.

“Oh Cullen,” Lucia moaned. “Yes. Just like that.”

Dorian’s mewls grew louder the faster he bounced on Bull. Lucia moaned right along with him, pushed against the stool every time Carver’s hips were flush with hers. It was a wonder she heard the bell at one of the doors. She wasn’t about answer it however. Her desires were difficult for her to deal with at times and Lucia needed relief. Ignoring the door completely she watched Dorian and the Bull, moaned at the thick cock shuttling rapidly in and out of her core and Cullen pinching and pulling at her breasts.

*

Anders glanced at Alim and found the same wide eyed amazement that he was sure his own face showed. The double doors they faced were the most ornate things he’d ever laid eyes on. The whole house reeked of someone with more coin than sense but the noises coming from the other side… dear Maker. The servant that had led them here from the docks rolled his eyes and rang the bell more insistently.

“Stay here gentleman,” he huffed. “Mistress Lucia is obviously otherwise engaged. One of the others should answer shortly.”

“Otherwise engaged,” Alim said softly after he’d moved away. “Sounds like that whore from the Pearl.”

“Hopefully she looks as good as she sounds,” Anders muttered plucking at his robes.

“Well there are always the others,” Alim said with a grin. “That last one was definitely a man.”

“He wasn’t very clear about that,” said Anders. “Could just be a very vocal man making her make those… arousing noises.”

Alim plucked at his robes as well and they exchanged grins. After a particularly loud scream the doors finally opened and Anders was struck speechless. The man standing on the other side was muscular with a dusting of dark blonde hair over every inch of his visible skin. In fact, the only part of him that seemed to be covered, and not very well, was his junk. Emerald colored silk seemed to be fitted over his cock with more of the silk encasing his balls in a smallish bag.

“Errr,” Alim stuttered. “Hi. You have a very big dick.”

“A very visible big dick,” Anders said surreptitiously pinching Alim’s bottom.

“Eep,” he squeaked. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” the man said with an easy smile. “Took me a while to get used to wearing a pretty sock over my junk. I’m just thankful she didn’t decide to dress me as a dog. Poor Garrett and Mahanon have theirs hanging out all the time.”

“Dog?” Alim said slowly, one eyebrow climbing.

“Sure,” he said waving them inside. “You know, Ferelden. Not sure why she decided Mahanon was a cat though. He’s originally Dalish from the Free Marches. I’m Alistair by the way.”

“Please to see… err…. meet you,” Alim said.

“He likes big dicks,” Anders said in a loud conspiratorial whisper.

“Well there’s plenty around,” Alistair said leading them towards the whorish moaning and groaning. “Just have to make sure Lucia doesn’t want yours first.”

“Are those the only clothing options?” said Anders looking around curiously.

“You forgot the door again Al,” an elf said in fond exasperation.

“Oh sorry Darrian,” Alistair said sheepishly. “Could you get it?”

The red haired elf, also wearing a pretty sock over his junk, waved them on and headed back to the doors that had been left wide open. Anders was too busy staring at the debauchery in front of him to pay much attention to what was going on behind him however. A platinum blonde woman was leaning against a stool being pounded from behind by a rather handsome black haired lad. At her feet another man sat on his heels, a pair of ears sitting atop his black hair. A curly blonde man was playing with her breasts. Her eyes were glued to a nearby bed however, where a dark skinned man was impaled on the largest cock Anders had ever laid eyes on.

“Is that a qunari?” Alim said his eyes also glued to the bed. “I wonder…”

“Takes work but yes it’ll fit up an elf rear,” Alistair chuckled. “Mahanon takes him all the time.”

“What about you?” Anders asked unable to decide which group of fucking he wanted to stare at.

“Take the Bull?” said Alistair incredulously. “Maker no. That thing scares me.”

“Darri’s dick scared you,” another raven haired man said from the bed in the middle. 

Anders turned, wishing it was a little easier to hear the last speaker, and plucked at his robes again. He was casually stroking himself, yet another big dick, the skirts of his robes parted and not a pair of small clothes in sight. His first impulse was to swallow that beautiful cock but Anders remained where he was, finally deciding what his eyes wanted to see.

From the direction of the bed there were twin grunts and the manly moans stopped. Alim swallowed thickly and didn’t bother trying to hide his erection. Anders glanced over and saw they were finished; the dark skinned man slumped on the as yet faceless qunari. There was a particularly loud scream from the only woman in the room and a groan from the lad behind her.

“Wonderful,” she said lazily.

“Lucia,” Alistair said respectfully. “The newest members of your harem have arrived.”

“I see,” she said smirking before pulling the blonde playing with her tits in for a quick peck on the lips. “Be a dear and clean me up Cullen.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said softly.

The man behind her moved away and collapsed on a bed while Cullen moved behind her. He disappeared from sight and moments later she sighed happily. “Welcome,” she said looking both of them over. “Alim Surana and Anders. I have one rule. My needs first. So… if you would like play with each other feel free.”

“That’s… good to know,” Alim said glancing at the bed again. Dorian had moved off of the Bull and his prick was just as impressive soft as it was hard.

“Strip down,” she said twirling a finger. “Moxy will fit you within the hour and you’ll have appropriate clothing within three.”

“He looks like a cat,” a brown haired elf said from the middle bed.

He stretched lazily and Anders saw he didn’t even have a pretty sock. Anders guessed this one must be either Mahanon or Garrett, whichever one he wasn’t still sitting beside her leg wearing nothing but a pair of ears.

“Which one darling?” Lucia said after a small gasp. “Your tongue is just wonderful Cullen.”

“The blonde,” the elf said draping himself over the bed’s other occupant.

“Err… I like cats yes,” Anders said looking back and forth.

“You really don’t want to make him your pet,” Alim said with a smirk.

“Why not?” she said arching an eyebrow at him.

“Because that fellow down there hasn’t said a word,” he replied pointing at her feet. Alim hooked his thumb at Anders. “And he never shuts up.”

“I know how to shut him up,” said the black haired human on the middle bed.

“By sucking on your cock?” Anders said smirking back at him.

“Please do,” he said letting go of his dick. “I’m Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel reached up and stroked the cheek of the elf draped over him. The elf seemed to purr and nuzzled into his neck.

“You’ll fit in nicely,” Lucia said smiling at them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shadowfire-Ravenpheonix for sort of beta-ing this.

Sleeping arrangements were simple. Pick a bed and pair up. Anders noticed before the howling started up in the middle bed, the Bull and Dorian shared, Mahanon curled up with Nathaniel, Alistair and Darrian shared, which left Carver and Cullen together because he and Alim were already on an end one. Garrett, the man wearing only a pair of ears and a tail butt plug he discovered later, had naturally been on the middle bed with their new mistress. He wondered if the others had developed attachments since some of the pairs had been together since they arrived.

Alim was snoring softly in his arms, neither of them wearing a lick of clothing. He had no idea where their robes had been taken but they had been replaced with the silk cock warmers at some point. It was a little difficult trying to get his flaccid penis inside the thing until Nathaniel had taken pity on them. You had to roll the thing on, tuck your balls into the sack and tie a discrete knot. Wandering around with a bit of silk on your bits didn’t bother him in the slightest but Anders was infinitely glad they were in warm Tevinter rather than cold Ferelden.

After Lucia had disappeared yesterday with Nathaniel and Garrett, who crawled out behind her still without saying word, the others had explained what normally happened in a day. Lucia always went to bed with one of them, usually known long before bedtime so they could be ready. When she woke the person she’d slept with the night before was sent to fetch her morning fun. After that was finished she chose the men who would be at her beck and call throughout the day, when she didn’t just come up to her room of course.

All in all it seemed like an extremely pleasant existence. When you weren’t with Lucia there were plenty of men to fuck and a lot of free time to do whatever you wanted. It was much better than the Tower with Templars looking over your shoulder and frowning at you constantly. Alim said much the same last night after the noisy sex in the middle bed had finally died down.

“You both have very nice asses,” a voice said close to his ear.

“His feels as good as it looks,” Alim said sleepily.

“I’m sure yours feels wonderful too,” the voice said. “Unfortunately I won’t get to find out until tomorrow. Lucia desires your company Alim.”

“Your voice is positively sinful,” Anders said with a little shudder. “You should use it more.”

“I would but dogs don’t speak,” Garrett said. “Off you go Alim. She gets cranky if you keep her waiting.”

“You’re going to explain that at some point,” Alim said stretching before rolling off of the bed.

“She’s really kinky,” he replied with a smirk. “Didn’t take my ears off last night until I’d mounted her.”

Alim arched an eyebrow and Garrett shooed him away with one hand. Anders watched him peek through the orange curtains as Garrett took his place on the bed. He smirked at Anders and ran a finger down his side.

“Hope you don’t mind public fucking,” Garrett said.

Anders arched an eyebrow at him and wondered how long it would take to get mounted. “And what does that mean exactly?”

“Lucia loves to sit on a cock while she’s entertaining.” Garrett’s finger paused at his hip and he grinned. “Or she’ll drape herself over the couch and continue talking while you pound her. She’s had me and Han under her skirt. Licking.”

“Because being mounted is slightly embarrassing?”

“Oh no.” Garrett snuggled a little closer and threw his leg over Anders’, his hand finally drifting to cup one cheek. “When she wants cock it doesn’t matter where she is or who is around. I’ve mounted her on the dining room table in front of her parents.” Anders eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot to his hairline. “That’s sort of what I thought at first but damn if I wasn’t hard as a rock. Then there’s that tail.” Garrett shivered and pressed his stiff cock to Anders’ stiff cock. “It’s long enough inside to hit that spot.”

“I don’t suppose you’d mount me?” said Anders swallowing thickly.

“I’d love to,” Garrett said sympathetically. “Have to settle for a nice grope though because you’ll probably be with her most of the day.”

“I don’t know whether to be excited or disappointed.”

“Excited. She’s a decent fuck and there’s lots of cock around here to keep her satisfied. May be a couple of days but we’ll get to play.”

“I like you already,” said Anders with a grin. “May I kiss you? Or perhaps your cock?”

“Both,” Garrett said returning his grin.

*

Alim crawled onto the bed after she smiled and crooked her finger at him. She lay on her back, long hair spread out on the pillow underneath her head. Her breasts were sitting in perfect mounds, her erect nipples at the very top. His eyes lingered a moment on those perfect hills before letting them wander down her soft stomach. Her thighs were spread wide and Alim couldn’t help but stare.

“Don’t be shy darling,” Lucia said softly. 

“I was… admiring the view,” Alim said sheepishly. “When all you get are quickies in dark corners seeing so much flesh all at once… Maker. I think I’ve been hard since I got here.”

Lucia smiled and crooked her finger again. Alim hurried across the large bed and sat on his heels in between her legs. There was an endless expanse of flawless skin in front of him, a couple of generous breasts to play with and an slit so wet even the outer lips were shiny. He didn’t know where to start first.

“Take your time,” she said pressing on her nipples. “We have all morning.”

He leaned over and licked up the underside of one breast, taking the nipple into his mouth when she moved her hand. She sighed and ran her fingers through his brown hair. Alim sucked on her peak, holding himself up with one hand while he took his cock in the other. Running the head of his dick just inside her spread lips produced another happy sigh. Unable to resist the lure of her wet heat, Alim thrust inside her. Lucia hummed and moved her legs over his, her hand now fondling the tip of one ear. Alim sucked harder to keep his own noises in check and thrust a few times in rapid succession. Lucia oohed so he kept up the quick pace. Her other hand found his other ear and he whimpered softly.

“So quiet,” Lucia said breathily.

Tension was tightening quickly and Alim knew he wasn’t going to last if she kept toying with his ears. Since the only rule was Lucia’s needs first and she didn’t seem inclined to stop toying with his ears, he found her clitoris and rubbed furiously. The noises she was making increased in frequency and volume. He was gasping and doing his utmost to hold off his peak. Thankfully she tightened around him with a low scream and pressure on his ears in the perfect spot. Pleasure raced down his body and the tension released, pulling a moan from him despite his best efforts to quell it.

“You’re adorable,” Lucia said cupping his cheeks.

“I promise I can last longer,” he said quickly. “My ears…”

“Hush darling.” Lucia pressed a thumb to his lips and smiled. “I love every one equally. We’ll discover our compatibilities together.”

Alim smiled and nodded as much as he was able to.

“I’m going to the baths now,” she said softly. “Tell Cullen and Anders I wish them to attend to me today.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Alim.

He scooted back and she sat up, kissed the corner of his mouth and slid off one side of the bed. Alim moved off of the other side towards the bed he’d slept in with Anders and found Garrett balls deep in his throat. They’d drawn a small audience and he stepped up beside Nathaniel and Cullen to watch as well. Garrett was making the most lewd noises as Anders bobbed, his eyes shut tight and his hands pulling at the corners of the sheets.

“I’ve only ever heard Dorian pull those sorts of noises from him before,” Nathaniel said contemplatively.

“He’s good,” Alim said looking up at him. “Got this thing he does with his tongue that’s just... shivery.”

“You’re both mages correct?” Cullen asked without looking away.

“Yes,” he replied. “Lucia wants you and Anders to attend to her whatever that means.”

“Andraste preserve me,” Cullen muttered squeezing his eyes closed for a moment.

Nathaniel snorted and bumped his shoulder. “She’s in the mood for a thick dick.”

“She loves tormenting me,” he said turning away.

“Lucia loves seeing him blush as much as we do,” Nathaniel said turning slightly. “He likes it though or she wouldn’t do it. Lucia won’t do anything you don’t like.”

“Really?” Alim said in surprise.

Nathaniel nodded as he watched Anders sink on Garrett’s cock. “Dorian prefers men. He’s the only one of us that’s never fucked her but she likes watching us fuck each other too. He puts on a good show.”

“I noticed.”

“Just wait until she discovers your kinks.” Nathaniel finally looked away from the spectacle in front of them and smirked down at him. “She’ll have you impaled on Bull in no time.”

Alim swallowed thickly and spared a moment to be thankful he’d just come. Just the thought of sitting on that monster cock would have had him hard and twitching otherwise. Rather than dwell on Bull and his lap Alim focused on Anders and Garrett, trying to figure out just what it was that made Anders such a good cock sucker. Beside him Nathaniel continued to watch interestedly as well, for an entirely different reason Alim suspected.

His hands held down Garrett’s hips, his lips were stretched around the girth and he sunk slowly. At the base he paused and Garrett groaned. Alim knew from experience he was either humming or swallowing. Anders rose quickly and lavished attention on the head. He knew when Anders did that thing with his tongue because Garrett very nearly keened in pleasure and finally yanked the sheets off of the bed. He went suddenly limp, panting harshly. After a moment Anders sat up smacking his lips in between smug smirks at his audience, which had grown.

“Looks like you got some competition Dorian,” the Bull chuckled in his deep rumbly voice.

“I’ll bet he can’t even take the head of yours,” Dorian replied somewhat sulkily.

Anders twisted and studied his cock with a critical eye. “The head maybe. I’ve been told I have a big mouth on multiple occasions.”

Nathaniel snorted again which drew Anders attention. Anders twisted again and leaned over to lightly grasp his cock. “Will you let me swallow yours now?”

“Much as I’d like that,” Nathaniel said evenly. “You have to get ready.”

“That was lovely,” Lucia purred as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him and Garrett.

She pulled him forward and spent a few moments with her tongue in his mouth. Lucia pulled away, his bottom lip between her teeth. Anders leaned towards her a little and she patted his cheek. Garrett received a pat to his stomach before she stood and walked away, looking like a queen despite still not wearing a stitch of clothing.

*

Attending to Lucia so far had involved a fair bit of groping. Anders couldn’t tell what she actually did to be able to afford this ridiculously opulent mansion but he was beginning to suspect it just might be inspiration for some of those naughty books he used to pour over in the Tower. She wandered the rooms to begin with, asking him question after question. When she settled in what appeared to be a drawing room she didn’t even try to fake reading the correspondence a servant brought. Lucia mostly lay on her settee fondling Cullen while he sat on the floor beside the thing and amused himself by keeping her nipples visible through the thin silk robes she’d donned.

At lunch she parked herself on his lap and did a fair bit of rubbing in between feeding him bites of food. Cullen at least looked relieved for her shift in attention. His pretty red sock was looking a tad uncomfortable. After lunch she had insisted on a bath. This room was almost unbelievable. The bath itself was marble with heating runes etched every so often. There was a large shelf full of oils and soaps and cleansers of every kind imaginable. They overhead skylight let in the midday sunshine and made sparkling rainbows in some spots.

Despite his desire to explore further Lucia drew him into the bath with a suggestive smirk and a gentle grasp on his dick. Her other hand was currently occupied with Cullen’s dick, slowly stroking and cupping his balls, which she was also doing to him. Cullen leaned over with one hand kneading a breast and his lips at her shoulder. Anders took the hint and descended on the other side of her neck, letting his hand wander over her shapely ass.

Lucia hummed and didn’t seem to know what hand she wanted to press into more. Anders caught Cullen’s gaze and smirked briefly as she pushed her ass against his wandering hand. Cullen rolled his eyes, pinched her nipple and Lucia arched the other direction with a gasp. Since their goal was essentially the same Anders mimicked him, pinching and pulling at her other nipple. Between them she was gasping and moaning, her own hand tightening on his thoroughly stiff cock.

“Are you ready?” Cullen asked softly.

“Yes darling,” she replied breathily. “Be a dear and get the lavender oil Anders.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied.

After one last caress to her ass Anders waded through the thigh high water towards the shelf. It took a bit to find the one she wanted and when he turned Cullen sat on the edge of the bath. Lucia knelt over him, guiding his cock into her core. She settled in his lap with a contented sigh, her hands on his shoulders, as he slipped back into the water.

“I trust you know what to do?” she purred.

“Oh yes,” Anders said smirking. He poured some of the oil into his palm and left the stoppered bottle at the edge of the bath as he stroked it over his cock. “The question is do you want it slow or fast?”

Lucia smirked and leaned forward against Cullen. “Fast.”

Anders stood behind her, between Cullen’s legs, and pressed the head of his cock to her back door. He pushed through that tight ring of muscle until the head was in and gripped her hips. In one smooth movement he sheathed his cock in her ass. She screamed and slumped back against him, panting. Cullen leaned back on his elbows, his head falling between his shoulders. Anders could feel his cock moving as he began rolling his hips.

“Hold my breasts,” Lucia demanded in a whimper.

He was all too happy to follow orders and grabbed a handful of each tit before rolling his hips as well. They fell into a rhythm and Lucia was soon squirming as she moaned. None of them heard a knock on the closed door, and Anders didn’t notice the head servant standing mere feet away until she addressed him.

“What… is it… Moxy?” she gasped.

“The gentleman you wished to speak with is in the waiting room Mistress,” he said sounding extremely bored. “He’s brought… a variety of samples.”

“Show him to… oh Maker… the drawing room,” Lucia managed. “Send for… ah… Darrian.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Moxy turned away and Anders found himself jetting deep inside her ass. He hadn’t stopped throughout the whole conversation and in fact found it highly arousing. Lucia laughed as all movement stopped. She reached up, her head still resting on his shoulder, and stroked his cheek.

“So you like an audience,” she purred.

“Apparently,” Anders said sheepishly. “I know a little trick if you’d like me to keep going though.”

“I would like that,” Lucia said after licking his cheek.

Cullen smirked at him and continued rolling his hips.

*

It had been an interesting morning. Alim had explored the room it seemed they would be spending a lot of time in. Alistair said they could actually go wherever they wanted but mostly they remained here. He could definitely see why. There was a decent library in one corner, a work out area in another, chairs and stools of every kind scattered around and what looked like a sunbathing area on a balcony.

He was quiet and mostly watched what went on when Lucia wasn’t there. It was surprising normal for the most part. At some point Carver, Garrett, Bull and Alistair spent some time in the workout area. Dorian and Darrian did a fair bit of reading before heading for a cabinet that held all sorts of games. Nathaniel seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. The only time he’d stayed in one spot for any length of time had been an hour or so after Lucia had gone.

Mahanon had been fitted with ears similar to the ones Garrett had been wearing the previous day. They were a perfect match to his hair as was the tail that had been inserted into his rear. Nathaniel had been pounding the elf, who had been crouching on one of the ottomans, the tail set aside. Mahanon had been making the most catlike mewls and Alim had watched in fascination. Nathaniel’s hands had never strayed to his dick, holding his hips or brushing lightly down his back. When he finished Alim was positive Mahanon hadn’t. He gently inserted the tail back into his bottom and lightly scratched at a shoulder blade before disappearing.

Twice more Alim had caught Mahanon perched precariously on a piece of furniture being pounded by one of the others. Like Nathaniel, Alistair and Carver never touched Mahanon’s underside and left him unfulfilled. They stroked his back or scratched at his head after putting the tail back in place. After a truly ridiculous lunch he spied Dorian using him as well and he sought out the other pet. Alim flopped down next to him on one of the sofas and gestured at the couple not far away.

“What is he doing?” Alim asked quietly.

“Han?” Garrett said glancing over. “Getting fucked by Dorian?”

“Obviously,” he retorted. “He’s already been through three others and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t come once.”

Garrett grinned and nodded. “He hasn’t. Don’t worry he’ll get to you too.”

“I… wasn’t worried. More curious actually.”

“He likes the frustration.” Garrett grinned again and leaned a little closer. “I get enough of that with the tail rubbing that spot inside.”

“Ah I see,” Alim said after a moment. “It’s one of his kinks.”

“Mine too. We just go about it slightly different. Nothing quite like being teased all day then finally exploding in one mind blowing orgasm.”

“Thanks Garrett.”

“No problem.”

Alim stood and went to the nearest bed, feeling Garrett’s eyes on his ass. The Tower had rules for everything and eyes that weren’t nearly as friendly. It was strange having so much freedom and so little worries. He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes, deciding a nap sounded good after that delicious meal, mostly because no one would tell him not to.

He woke to weight on his legs and the strangest sensation on his cock. Alim opened one eye and found Mahanon sitting on him, his cheek nuzzling his crotch. Rising up on his elbows, Mahanon paused in his strange fondling and made a mewing sound that was clearly a question. Resting his weight on one arm Alim scratched him lightly behind one real ear and smiled.

“Is it my turn?” Alim asked.

There was a very brief smile and a touch more nuzzling before he meowed and hopped down off of the bed. Alim rid himself of the thin scrap of silk covering his member and followed, stroking his cock and wondering at how graceful Mahanon managed to look on all fours. He climbed up on one of the sofas and crouched on the overstuffed arm, his back arched and ass presented at just about the perfect height. Alim stroked his back like he’d seen the others do and was rewarded with a purr.

His cock was taking interest quickly and Alim conjured some grease wondering how Mahanon lubed himself up for non-mages. He made a mental note to ask later and gently pulled the tail plug out of his entrance. Slicked up and ready, Alim pressed into him slowly at first. After a rather impatient mew he seated his cock and cleaned his hand off on his stomach. He kept his pace steady as he began thrusting. Alim was careful to keep his hands on the skin he could see.

It was a little odd to be petting the person he was fucking but Mahanon was making those noises and pushing into his hands. His ass was a little loose but Alim found it didn’t detract from his pleasure at all. The steady pace sped gradually. He added a few soft moans to the noises Mahanon hadn’t stopped making.

When his rhythm stuttered as he peaked Alim could feel his partner trembling. There was a small desperate groan, completely uncatlike, and he scratched lightly at Mahanon’s side as he pulled out and replaced the tail plug. Mahanon hadn’t moved and he squatted down beside him. Alim stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, restraining himself from reaching under to stroke his very stiff and uncomfortable looking erection.

“All right?” Alim said softly, slightly worried despite his conversation with Garrett.

Mahanon smiled and nodded ever so slightly. Alim stroked his cheek a few more times and his eyes drifted shut. He stood and walked away, like all the others had, and went in search of a rag.


	3. Chapter 3

Mahanon was sitting exactly where she expected him to be when Lucia came up after dinner. Cullen was flushed from the roots of his hair halfway down his chest and he practically ran to Alistair. Anders was on her other side hand over his mouth mostly failing to hold in laughter. Lucia patted his bottom and he turned to her briefly before nodding slightly and moving off, straight towards Garrett. They would bear watching.

Before turning her attention to Mahanon she looked quickly around the room. The Iron Bull couldn’t be seen but she suspected he was already on her bed. Dorian was also missing which only made her smile. Most of the others were scattered about the room but gathering at the beds to watch. Alim was sitting on the one directly in front of her bed with Nathaniel. Lucia smiled and knelt down in front of Mahanon. His eyes were just as mysterious and unreadable as a real cat’s but she knew what he wanted none the less.

“Ready darling?” Lucia said affectionately. He mewed in response, his gaze steady. “All right. Let’s get these off.”

Lucia carefully removed the clips holding the ears in place and set them aside on a table. He turned and she pulled out the tail, leaving it next to the ears as she offered him a hand. Mahanon accepted and got to his feet. Before heading to her bed he kissed her on the lips, a thumb pressing against a nipple while his fingers caressed her breast. She followed slowly, disrobing as she went.

Normally not everyone watched this spectacle, but they were all gathered today. She thought maybe it was to see the new comer’s reactions. That was what she’d hoped for this morning after all, leaving Mahanon here to do as he desired. Her men all seemed to be paired up. Any of them would welcome her into their couple but she chose not to disturb them. Sometimes watching the pleasure of others was as good as receiving it herself.

Carver had settled on his stomach with Darrian perched over him, already hard and kneading Carvers firm cheeks. Alistair and Cullen sat together at the end of another, heads together and talking softly. She thought to watch from the bed Anders had joined Garrett on but veered instead to the middle one where Alim was crawling onto the bed. He turned to face the bed where Bull was already slowly working himself into Mahanon. Nathaniel settled behind him, a bottle of oil in his hand.

Nathaniel looked over to her when she sat on the edge towards the headboard, where she wouldn’t disturb him and Alim. Lucia smiled and shook her head slightly, motioning him to continue. A groan from Mahanon drew their attention. He knelt at the edge, the Bull behind him. She wondered at the perfect side view until she heard a closer, quieter groan.

“Maker…” Alim whispered.

Lucia smirked and touched Nathaniel’s ankle. He looked over his shoulder and smirked back. Alim gasped moments after Nathaniel turned his focus back. There had been several grand nuggets of information about her new men today. Already ideas and plans were forming but she focused her attention on her bed to enjoy the show.

*

Nathaniel’s cock slowly pushed inside him and Alim resisted the urge to seat him. His dick was on the large side of average and barely burned at all. Even if he had been bigger Alim wouldn’t have paid any attention. He was focused on watching Bull disappear inside of Mahanon, who was taller and slightly broader than he was. Alim wondered just how much would fit inside of him because it seemed like Bull wasn’t going to stop.

Mahanon was moaning and mewling, his arms visibly shaking. Dorian sat at his side whispering in his ear. Alim’s attention was drawn back to his own ass, now completely full of Nathaniel’s cock, as he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“You want that don’t you,” Nathaniel said softly. “All of Bull right here.”

He thrust a few times to demonstrate and Alim gasped, “Yes.”

His ear was nipped and he groaned. “You’ll get it,” said Nathaniel confidently.

Alim shuddered as he rose. He felt hands at his hips and the pounding started in earnest, his attention divided between Nathaniel in his ass and watching the Bull start thrusting as well.

*

“Maker look at him,” Anders whispered in amusement. “He’s practically drooling.”

“You can bet Nate set that up on purpose,” Garrett replied just as softly. “Come on. Let’s go over there to get a better view.”

Anders didn’t mind the view he currently had. He wondered if all qunari had such firm looking asses. The noises Mahanon made every time those phenomenal buns flexed however was a little more intriguing. Garrett pulled him off the bed and they hurried around behind, pausing a moment to watch Darrian rolling his hips into Carvers, before Garrett tugged him on.

He appreciated the shift in perspective when they stood beside Lucia. Mahanon’s hips disappeared behind the Bull’s large hands, his cock shuttling in and out of that small elven body in a steady pace. The look of rapture on Mahanon’s face almost rivaled the look of want on Alim’s despite being very thoroughly pounded by Nathaniel. So far Dorian had played no role other than whispering, naughty things Anders hoped, and petting.

“Han isn’t going to last,” Garrett said still speaking softly. “He’s been through every one of us which is two more than usual.”

“That’s… a lot of orgasms,” said Anders in shock after a quick calculation.

“Han hasn’t come once,” said Garrett smirking at him. “Watch his face. You’ll never see anything more beautiful in your life.”

Anders was impressed with the control that must have taken and turned his gaze back to the center bed. He was also impressed with Bull’s control. Mahanon had to be super tight. It would have been easy for such a big man to hurt him as well but every thrust was careful, stopping just short of bouncing him.

Bull stopped thrusting suddenly and his big hands moved further up Mahanon’s side. He easily lifted the elf, still buried inside, and hugged him gently to his chest. His chin rested on top of Mahanon’s head and he waited. Dorian kneeled at the edge and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Mahanon’s cock. He bobbed a few times, pulling more noises from Mahanon.

:“Oh darling,” Lucia said breathlessly from beside them.

“Kneel down Anders,” Garrett said.

Unsure why he was being asked to kneel, Anders did it anyway. As long as he could see he didn’t particularly care what position he was in. If he hadn’t just come down in the dining room he’d be as stiff as most of the other men in the room. Bull started rolling his hips, pushing Mahanon down Dorian’s throat. Beside him Alim groaned unusually loudly, the slap of flesh continuing. Anders felt soft hands on his shoulders and above him Lucia began making the same noises she had in the bath earlier. He understood why Garrett had him kneel when he felt a push against his shoulders, he was supporting Lucia.

None of the noises around him were a match for the elf they were all watching. Mahanon keened, his eyes tightly shut, arms hanging limply over the Bull’s, legs completely unable to support himself. In Bull pushed, down Dorian’s throat his cock went. Out he pulled and Dorian rose. Mahanon went rigid and Anders was positive the neighbors, who were quite a distance away, could hear the scream ripped from him. The Bull grunted and movement stopped. Mahanon slumped bonelessly as Dorian pulled off of him. He knelt on the edge of the bed and Bull transferred Mahanon to him. Another grunt next to him, twin moans from a little further away and the rhythmic push against his shoulders didn’t distract him from watching. Mahanon’s head rested against Dorian’s shoulder, his eyes still shut, chest heaving. Bull slowly pulled out, eliciting another groan from Mahanon, and rested one hand on his back while Dorian stroked his hair and whispered in his ear.

A wistful sigh caught his attention and he looked over at Alim. His friend, a man he’d known since he was twelve, was watching the trio as raptly as Anders had been. They had escaped the tower together and out of desperation to stay ahead of Templars accepted a stranger’s offer to become concubines of a Tevinter noble. Anders was very glad an escape had gone right for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders had watched Garrett leave with Lucia, on his hands and knees, an hour or so ago with something close to envy. There were plenty of other cocks to choose from but in the last week he’d decided Garrett’s was just about perfect. His voice helped a lot as well as his cheerful attitude and slightly off color humor. Mahanon had gone with Garrett and Lucia, without his ears or tail.

In the days that had passed Anders and Alim had noticed that some of the men definitely favored certain others. While everyone had had sex with everyone else, him and Alim included, they had preferred bed partners and fucked a little more often. Since such a little thing as showing affection was simply not done in the Tower both of them were dying to know if their observations were accurate. The display Mahanon, Dorian and the Iron Bull had made a few days ago argued in favor of this but neither were willing to let down their defenses just yet.

To find out for certain, they had picked the man most likely to give them a straight answer. It had actually been a tie between the two Templar trained men Lucia had picked up but Darrian taking Cullen out to the balcony had solidified their choice. Alistair sat on one of the sofas a book open in front of him.

“You take the front, I’ll take the rear,” Anders said softly.

“I hope this ends with his cock up _my_ rear,” Alim replied. “He has such a nice big dick.”

“Carver’s is bigger,” he said starting forward.

“And he knows how to use it,” said Alim with a smirk. “I can’t believe you heard me from downstairs.”

“You’ve gotten loud,” Anders snorted. “Doesn’t that make everyone but Bull?”

“Come on,” he said rather than answer.

Anders watched him hurry forward and wondered why Alim hadn’t even approached the qunari yet. He was obviously lusting after that giant cock and Anders couldn’t imagine why he hadn’t even asked to sit on it. Shaking his head and putting that out of his mind for the moment Anders circled around behind the couch while Alim planted himself in Alistair’s lap.

“Oh, hello,” Alistair said in surprise.

Alim smiled and ran a finger down his jaw, settling as close to Alistair’s body as he could get. Anders leaned over and crossed his arms on the back of the couch, resting his chin on top of Alistair’s head.

“Can… ahem. Can I do something for you fellows?” Alistair stuttered.

“I can think of a few things,” Alim said with a smirk.

“Err… well….”

“Oh don’t worry,” Anders said moving down to lick the shell of his ear. “It won’t involve a cock up your rear as much as I’d like to put it there.”

“Plenty of room up my rear for both of you.” Alim winked and rolled his hips.

“I’m game for that,” said Alistair in relief.

“We were wondering if you’d answer a small question for us first,” said Anders. He moved down a little further and pressed his lips to Alistair’s neck, kissing softly just under his ear.

“You see,” Alim said letting his hands wander south. “We’ve noticed that you seem…”

“A little extra affectionate,” said Anders against his neck. “To a couple of the others.”

“Cullen and Darrian,” Alistair said moving his head to the side. “Sure. Lucia has her favorites and so do we. You seem to be getting pretty cozy with Garrett.”

“Yes,” said Alim with a wicked smirk. “You pouted when she left with him this morning.”

“Did not,” Anders replied sounding a little surlier than he wanted to.

“It’s all right,” Alistair said grinning. “You can get cozy with Garrett if you want to. No one will stop you. If she figures it out Lucia will pair you up for quite a few things.”

“Master Anders, your presence is required in the atrium.”

It took him a moment to realize that her man servant was actually addressing him. Anders stood up straight and glanced at Alim. He looked almost as concerned as Anders felt. Had he done something wrong?

“Easy you two,” Alistair said soothingly. “She does this from time to time. It’ll probably have something to do with sex.” His cheeks colored slightly and he cleared his throat. “Generally in front of her girlfriends.”

Alim nodded and his expression smoothed out but Anders knew he wasn’t soothed in the slightest. He schooled his own features expressionless and followed Moxy out of the room.

*

“You’re stiff,” Alistair said rubbing his sides.

Alim turned back to him and frowned. “I’m sorry. I have to follow…”

“Hold on.” Alistair’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him and he squirmed a little. “I promise you he’ll be fine.”

“We practically grew up together,” said Alim slumping. “Anders and I… we got into trouble together. Studied together, ate together. Maker, we even slept on the same tiny cot together huddled under our pathetic blankets to stay warm. I _need_ to know what’s going to happen.”

“Family…” Alistair murmured wistfully. He shook his head and nudged Alim off of his lap. “I’m going to hand you over to Nate. He and Darri have been here the longest and they know the house inside out.”

For a wonder the elusive rogue was sprawled in a chair in the library with a stack of books. He listened while Alim and Alistair explained what had happened. Nathaniel smirked as he stood. “I guarantee there’s nothing to worry about. If you’re that concerned we’ll go watch the fun though.” Nate tapped Alistair’s erection and his smirk widened. “You should take care of that. Carver looks like he could use some cheeks to part.”

“I’d rather part his,” Alistair muttered half-heartedly, a flush spreading across his face.

Nathaniel chuckled as he walked away in Carver’s direction. “You’d think after a year he’d just admit he like’s a cock up his ass every once in a while. Come on. Stay close and be as quiet as you can.”

Alim followed him through the nearest set of doors and through a maze of hallways. Down the servant’s stairs and through more hallways Nathaniel finally stopped at a pair of ornate doors. He eased one open and poked his head in, sidling in and motioning him to follow. The large room was a mess of plant life. Alim didn’t know what most of them were but assumed they were native to the area.

It was disturbingly quiet despite the amount of time that had passed and Alim only grew more worried as he followed behind Nathaniel. He stopped behind some bushes and Alim crowded in close to see what he was looking at. In an area free of plants Lucia sat on an ornate bench carved to look like some sort of tree. Mahanon sat on his feet at her knee, one hand moving restlessly up and down one calf. Across from her on equally strange looking carved chairs sat three women he’d never seen. All eyes were glued to the pair between them.

Anders was crouched on the soft earth floor, his ass in the air. His front half was lower than his back half and Alim couldn’t see his face because it hung between his shoulders, forehead nearly on the ground. Garrett was crawling around him slowly, nose getting close to his ear, a hip and finally his ass. A soft gasp was heard clearly in the silent room and Anders raised his head. Even from this distance Alim could tell there was very little left of his amber colored irises. He glanced over at the women watching raptly and groaned as he closed his eyes. Alim was no longer worried but he wasn’t about to miss this show for anything.

*

Garrett licked his asshole a few more times under the guise of sniffing and Anders just couldn’t hold in the noises it drew out of him. This most definitely hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. He’d sort of expected to be thrown out on his ear at best and hauled back to the Tower at worst. Finding out that Lucia’s pet Ferelden had an incredible hard on and he’d been the lucky one chosen to fix that state of affairs had given him an incredible hard on.

Her girlfriends all staring at him was only making more blood flow south. Even though he’d joked with Garrett about being mounted Anders hadn’t expected it to actually happen when he was wearing the ears or had the tail shoved up his rear. The thought that he was about to get fucked by a dog, a human one granted but a dog none the less, turned him on more than it probably should have. He glanced at Lucia’s girlfriends again and shuddered. Anders felt Garrett over him; he could feel his prick rubbing against his ass and shivered. All he could feel was Garrett. Garrett over him, Garrett’s arms caging him to this spot, Garrett’s breath on his neck, Garrett’s cock pushing and rubbing his balls. Anders shuddered again feeling his own cock twitch.

“No worries handsome,” Garrett said barely loud enough for him to hear. “I’m really good with Telekinesis.”

A low growl followed immediately afterwards. Anders shuddered yet again and pushed his hips back slightly. Garrett uttered another growl and he felt teeth on his shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to break his skin, just enough to get his point across. Anders held as still as he could and he felt the head of Garrett’s cock against his entrance.

It wasn’t easy to force himself to relax but he managed. Garrett was a mage and the grease spell was something almost anyone with even a little bit of training could cast. He wouldn’t give Anders time to adjust. There would be no gentle slide in. It might be play but right now Garrett was an animal. That he’d spoken at all to reassure him was surprising. Suddenly he was full and Anders cried out. He pulled out as soon as their hips were flush and slammed back in. Anders cried out again and grabbed fistfuls of the dirt beneath him and hung on for dear life against the brutal pace, his throbbing cock flung against his stomach with every thrust.

*

“Andraste’s ass,” Nathaniel muttered in awe.

Alim would have echoed the sentiment if he wasn’t too busy gawping at the sight in front of them. He could hear their flesh slapping together right before Anders howled even from this distance. Neither of their faces were visible, Anders’ hung down again and Garrett’s tucked in between his neck and shoulder. Anders scrabbled in the dirt with every powerful thrust, his whole body jarred and nothing to really hang on to.

“He’s not holding back,” Nathaniel whispered still sounding awed. “I hope Anders doesn’t mind being sore.”

“Healer,” Alim said absently. “Maker’s balls listen to him.”

“I am.”

Something in his voice drew Alim’s attention away from his friend. When he looked over Nathaniel had that same contemplative look he’d seen before along with a healthy dose of lust. Even though Alim had had no trouble getting used to being able to make noise during sex Anders hadn’t. He was still as quiet as he’d been in the Tower. To hear this much yelling and wailing was either a very good thing or a very bad thing. Since Garrett wasn’t smoldering or frozen solid Alim could only assume the former.

Anders raised his head for a moment, a needy expression Alim had never seen on him that made his cock twitch. Alim looked over at the three women who were actually supposed to be enjoying this show. Each of them had their legs crossed, their eyes glued to Anders and Garrett. One had her arms crossed over her chest and Alim was positive she was squeezing her breasts. Lucia didn’t seem to have an ounce of modesty and had one hand inside the top of her dress. After that first brief look Anders hadn’t turned his head in either direction once.

Howling gave way to desperate pleading, surprisingly for Garrett not to stop. Nathaniel choked out a gasp and he peered around Nathaniel’s thigh. His cock was very hard; spend dripping from the tip and decorating the hand he’d been stroking himself with.

“You know,” Alim said softly taking his hand. “I have a perfectly good ass that you could have put that in.”

“I was going to bend you over a railing and fuck you silly but… Maker.” Nathaniel looked a little dazed and his eyes were still on Anders and Garrett.

“Little too much?” Alim licked at the pearly fluid on Nathaniel’s hand, finally getting all of his attention.

“He’s normally so quiet,” said Nathaniel.

“Side effect of fucking in closets with Templars always prowling around.” He licked at another spot and turned a little so Nathaniel could see his erection. “Since you can’t bend me over a rail how about a hand.”

The smirk Alim was used to seeing surfaced briefly and Nathaniel shuffled around behind him. Holding Alim to his chest with one hand Nathaniel gripped his dick with the other, able to see over his head easily to continue watching Garrett rut into Anders like the dog he currently was. Alim called on all of his skills learned in that same Tower to not make a sound.

Watching and listening to Anders already had him stimulated but being held by the bigger human was only making him more aroused. He bit his lip and gripped Nathaniel’s thighs as his cock was squeezed and stroked. Mahanon had moved under Lucia’s skirt, her legs spread and the skirt sitting at his shoulder blades. Her hand was still working a nipple under her shirt and Anders continued to howl and plead for more.

Alim squeezed his eyes shut and a whimper escaped. Anders yowled and the stimulus all around him pushed Alim over as well. Nathaniel was milking his cock and he sat there panting, watching Anders’ slumped and whimpering shape under Garrett. The howl Garrett uttered moments later was a little eerie in its accuracy but his rhythm finally stuttered to a stop. There were sighs from the women watching, soft moans from Lucia and a weak giggle from Anders. Garrett had tugged him over onto his side; their lower halves still flush while Garrett licked his cheek a few times.

“Come on,” Nathaniel whispered in his ear.

He nodded, finding enough wits to lick his spend off of Nathaniel’s hand before they crept out the same way they’d come in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little long. I love the big warrior types being the consistent receiver. If you've read my fic 'Outcasts' this chapter won't surprise you a bit. Comments are appreciated.

Alim wasn’t too surprised when Anders began sleeping more with Garrett at night than him. None of the sleeping pairs were really set because one of them always ended up in the middle bed with Lucia. While he’d slept in the same bed with Cullen and Darrian he most often ended up with Carver. He didn’t mind sleeping with Garrett’s little brother. In fact he was starting to seek out Carver at night. Snuggling with someone much bigger had begun in the Tower to simply stay warm but he enjoyed it immensely.

He wasn’t thinking of his friend or his new, sort of preferred sleeping partner. Nathaniel had pulled him aside after lunch and now he was pressed against a wall in a servant’s hallway. It didn’t take long for any of the others to discover how sensitive his ears were. Unlike Darrian, who most definitely did not like anyone messing with his ears, or Mahanon, who really didn’t care either way, he liked it when they were sucked or nibbled.

Nathaniel currently had the tip of one in his mouth, stroking the shell with his tongue, his wrists lightly pinned above his head and his stiff cock pressed against Alim’s abdomen. He was torn between trying to climb the rogue to get that cock where he wanted it or just shuddering every time his tongue lapped at his ear. Having Nate’s dick up his ass was becoming a rather regular occurrence despite him having slightly more interest in Anders. Anders was getting fairly attached to Garrett however, even though if asked directly he’d deny it. There were other threesomes though and Nathaniel’s reluctance to get involved with them only made him wonder.

Moaning as Nathaniel sucked hard on his ear, Alim squirmed trying to get any sort of friction on his cock. In this position their height difference was excruciatingly frustrating however because it rubbed Nate’s balls occasionally and not much else. He whined and tugged his wrists out from under Nathaniel’s hands. He wrapped a leg around one of Nate’s and pulled at his shoulders.

“So eager,” Nathaniel mumbled in amusement around the tip of his ear.

“You started this,” he whined. “The least you could do is fuck me while you torture me.”

“This impatience another side effect of the Tower,” Nate said after licking up the shell. Alim shuddered, barely feeling the hand sliding down his side. “You can take your time and enjoy it you know.”

Alim snorted and moved his hands between them, picking at the silk still covering Nathaniel’s dick. “No. Although depending on where you are speed can be a priority. Anders loves to tease and we spent enough time together in closets, getting interrupted and scrubbing pots that I began insisting on being impaled on his cock before he started in.”

He finally tugged the thing off and began trying to climb the tall lithe human in earnest. Anders could easily support his weight against a wall like this and he saw no reason why Nate couldn’t. Nathaniel mouthed at his ear point some more before he finally helped, gripping his thighs and hoisting him up. With his hands still kneading at Alim’s legs, he locked them around Nathaniel’s waist. Alim spent a moment grinding his still covered length against his torso. A brief moment to concentrate on a grease spell and he was finally full of Nate’s cock. He sighed happily and leaned back to pick at the knot on his own sock.

“What does Anders like?” Nate asked softly, kissing up his jaw.

“Besides rough?” Alim said a little breathlessly. “I had no idea about that or that he got off on being watched.”

Nathaniel rolled his hips a few times and Alim moaned. The movement stopped and Nathaniel’s lips worked their way down his neck. “Obviously,” he growled.

“That,” gasped Alim. “He’s got… a thing for voices.” Alim finally pulled the silk off of himself and left both bits of material between them as he locked his hands around Nate’s neck. “I’ll bet you could make him come just by talking to him. The filthier the better.”

Talking became difficult as Nate started rolling into him. Alim panted and squirmed, pinned as he was between the wall and Nathaniel. He could still feel hands gripping his thighs and lips on his neck. Thought became difficult as well and Alim gave up trying.

*

Lucia watched one of her oldest and newest. Nathaniel had never become a little more attached to any of the other men over the year and a half he’d lived here. She had noticed the liking he’d taken to Alim’s posterior but also noticed the way he watched Garrett and Anders. Those two were fast becoming the best of friends. It made her happy to think Nathaniel was finally becoming interested but not being sure just who he was actually interested in was a little frustrating.

“Nate sure likes his ass,” Darrian said quietly, his breath ghosting across her ear. “I think Alim just likes dick. He’s had almost all of us now.”

“Won’t it be delicious to see him with Bull,” Lucia said watching Alim writhe in the small space between the wall and Nathaniel.

“You simply must encourage them,” said Darrian. He slipped his hands through slits in the side of her dress, cupping her breasts. “It would… be a sight.”

“He’s probably nervous,” Alistair said from beside her. “I’m not sure Alim even comes up to Bull’s belly button. He’s ridiculously small.”

“Bull is much bigger,” Darrian said rolling her nipples between his fingers. “But he isn’t quite that short. Besides, that’s what makes it so…”

“Hot,” Lucia finished.

“And just because you’re scared witless to have all that dick stretching you open doesn’t mean he is,” Darrian said in amusement.

“It’s big,” Alistair whined. “I don’t know how Han and Dorian do it. It’s just… no.”

“If Han can take him you could too,” said Darrian soothingly. “We just have to keep working you up to it. Maybe start with Nate or Garrett, have Cullen next then maybe Carver. You’d be plenty loose for Bull.”

“All at once or…” Alistair said hesitantly.

Lucia turned her head towards him and saw the flush she expected on his cheeks but rather than embarrassment his expression showed a small amount of interest. “Would you like to have them one after another?” she asked.

“Look at that Lu,” Darrian said slowly. “I think our reluctant receiver might actually be interested in a gang bang.”

“Darri…” said Alistair reproachfully.

“I’ll stay right next to you,” he said smoothly. “Holding your hand, running my fingers through your hair. Cullen would too. We’ll whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you enjoy being pounded over and over again.”

She reached over and gripped his stiffening cock as his flush deepened. “They will stop when you’ve had enough Alistair. You know this.”

“Yeeees,” he drawled. “But… Bull…”

“Won’t do anything without your explicit consent,” Darrian said. “You’d be ready for him after the others though.” Alistair thought for a moment then shook his head. “All right, Al. Can we do this tonight?”

“Yes,” Alistair said.

“Go inform the others Darrian. We’ll take care of the two down the hall,” Lucia said. “And perhaps Bull can hold you for the others. He’s strong enough even for your relaxed weight.”

Darrian extracted his hands from her top and kissed her cheek. He pulled the taller human down by cupping his jaw and pressed their lips together. Lucia smiled at the lingering kiss, still holding Alistair’s now fully erect dick in one hand. She looked down the hall as Darrian raced off in the other direction. Alim’s legs were still locked around Nathaniel’s waist but his fingers moved restlessly through his black hair. His eyes were shut and he was panting heavily but Nathaniel’s gaze rested on them. Lucia hoped for her noble rogue, no matter which of the new ones had finally caught his attention.

“Come Alistair,” Lucia said starting forward, still holding his cock. “I believe I would like the three of you to make me scream just by using your mouths.”

*

The excited air in the room was a lot like it had been the second day Anders and Alim had been here. There wasn’t a soft cock to be seen, even Alistair who seemed just as nervous. Anders watched from the end of a bed with Garrett to one side of him, Alim on the other and Nathaniel standing beside Garrett.

“I take it this is a rare thing?” Anders asked softly.

“Everyone taking a turn with Al? Absolutely,” Garrett replied.

“Lucia does this every so often,” Nathaniel said. “Alistair and Cullen were more or less straight until Darrian changed their minds.”

“Just never thought a cock could feel good?” Alim said curiously.

“Templar recruits,” said Nathaniel with a shrug as if that explained everything.

Anders shared a grimace with Alim. The Chantry might slightly disapprove of same sex relationships but when you coop up people in a drafty tower together they were bound to get friendly at some point. Few people outside the Circles knew exactly what went on in them however. Both of them knew the Order had nothing to do with their recruit’s sexual preferences. Anders wasn’t about to educate Nathaniel on the Circle or the Templars however and focused on the preparations going on in the middle of the room.

The Iron Bull was sitting at the end of Lucia’s bed, legs spread and his cock sticking out between them. Lucia, who had originally picked Cullen to sleep with that night, knelt behind him with her arms wrapped around as much of his chest as she could talking softly in his ear. Bull would now be sharing her bed tonight in the expectation that it would be too soon for everyone else to get it up again. Alistair stood with Cullen and Darrian clenching and unclenching his hands just in front of Bull.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” Bull said loud enough for everyone to hear. “I’m going to lay back and you’re going to straddle my thigh. We’ll switch it up a little when your legs get tired.”

Cullen squeezed his arm and Darrian patted his ass. Alistair nodded, gave each of them a peck on the cheek and took a few steps forward. Bull lay back, pushing his cock to one side, after Lucia moved to the side, sitting cross legged near his head. He straddled one large thigh and Bull motioned him to bend down. Darrian had a bottle of oil and drizzled some into the palm of his hand. Cullen sat beside them as Alistair leaned over, sitting on his thigh and planting both hands on Bull’s chest.

Darrian handed the bottle of oil to Dorian standing nearby and stroked some onto his cock. “Ready Al?” he asked.

“Ready,” Alistair said nervously.

“Relax,” Bull rumbled as he ran his hands along Alistair’s sides.

“You’ll be fine Al,” Darrian said soothingly. “You’re going to sleep so soundly after this.”

Alistair hummed and took another deep breath. “Ready,” he said confidently.

Slick fingers were pushed gently inside first, twisting to spread the oil. Darrian lined himself up and pushed in slowly. With both hands resting on Alistair’s back, Darrian began thrusting. His pace was steady and so were the noises they made. Bull’s hands never stilled, running up and down his sides, thumbs pressing or rubbing his nipples.

“Bet he blows before we get to Cullen,” Garrett said softly.

“I’m more interested in seeing if he lasts through everyone,” Nathaniel replied. “Isn’t Carver last?”

“Much to his irritation,” said Garrett smugly. “Big dick didn’t help him any this time.”

“I like that big dick,” Alim said frowning as he leaned forward.

“And from what I know of that big dick he thoroughly enjoys that tight little ass of yours,” said Garrett. “Alistair doesn’t like thick all that much though.”

“Shh,” Anders said gripping a dick in each hand. “I can’t hear those noises he’s making.”

“From the man who rarely makes any,” muttered Garrett.

“Unless you’re fucking him,” Nathaniel said.

Something in his voice drew Anders’ attention but Nathaniel’s gaze was locked on the center bed. Anders shrugged and turned his attention there as well. Alistair was moaning and groaning, Darrian humming as he thrust. His rhythm stuttered and Darrian stilled flush with Alistair. Pulling out, hand still on Alistair’s back, he sat beside Bull and Dorian took his place behind. Alim batted at his hand still gripping his dick and stood when Anders let go.

Dorian handed the bottle to Alim and stroked himself. He lightly gripped Alistair’s hip and slowly pushed inside. Alistair’s breath hitched, Bull rubbing his nipples and Cullen’s hand running through his hair. Darrian said something too soft to hear and Alistair merely nodded. Dorian gripped his other hip and began thrusting. The gasps and groans Alistair uttered went straight to Anders’ cock. Who knew sex noises could be so arousing? Alistair started rutting against Bull’s thigh, pushing back slightly when Dorian thrust in. Sitting against her headboard now, Lucia watched them her fingers toying idly with her clitoris. He looked up at her and moaned. Dorian smirked and quickened his pace. Alistiar was panting between his moans, the muscles in his shoulders flexing as he pushed back. His groan was one of frustration when Dorian stuttered to a stop. It was easy to get Alim to come without touching his dick but it was obviously not that easy for Alistair, who looked over his shoulder briefly then hung his head between his arms.

Alim replaced Dorian and Nathaniel moved forward to the next in line spot. Alistair kept rutting as he pushed in. They found a rhythm quickly and Alistair’s breath sped to gasps. His arms trembled and Bull’s grip on his sides came to a stop just under his armpits. From his expression Anders knew Alim was close and his hands shifted slightly to the crease of his thigh rather than his hips. Anders wondered if Alim was going to help him out a little and wasn’t disappointed. His fingers glowed briefly and Anders shivered, having felt the resulting pleasure from that particular spell many times. Alistair grunted and Alim gasped, all movement coming to a halt. 

“Okay Al?” Darrian said rubbing his arm.

“Yes,” Alistair replied, his voice only a little shaky. “Keep going.”

His arms once more solid, hands flat on Bull’s chest, Alim stepped away. Nathaniel wasted no time pushing into him but rather his back or his hips like everyone else had held, he leaned forward and gripped Alistair’s shoulders. Rolling his hips, Nate’s thrusts were quick. They had Alistair squirming however, panting and whining in turns. Next to him Garrett shivered slightly and wrapped his hand around Anders’, still gripping his cock, and squeezed before letting go. Anders sheepishly let go as well, having forgotten he was even holding it.

“Maker,” Alim said softly flopping down on his other side. “I know exactly how Alistair feels. Nate really knows how to use his cock.”

“Toppiest top ever but you won’t hear any arguments here,” Garrett whispered back. He leaned over and bumped Anders’ shoulder slightly. “Nate could probably make even you squeal.”

Anders arched an eyebrow at him briefly and turned his attention back to Alistair and Nathaniel. He could just hear the low rumble of his voice amidst the noises from Alistair. Getting Nathaniel up his arse moved up on his ‘to do’ list and Anders squeezed his own dick. Alistair sunk to his elbows, back arched, mouth hanging open.

“Maker…” Alistair groaned breathlessly.

The noise Nathaniel made was something between a hum and a growl as he hilted himself. Alistair was panting as he sunk, lying down on top of Bull. Nate leaned over and whispered something that made Alistair chuckle before he stood.

“Time to switch,” Bull announced cheerfully. “Just turn yourself over and I’ll handle the rest.”

Alistair managed to flop himself over on top of Bull. With one arm around him Bull sat upright. After a few moments he was slouched against Bull’s chest, Bull’s cock upright between them. His arms were underneath the Bulls’ which held his legs behind his knees. Lucia stood and sauntered over to another bed as Cullen circled around the post. Alistair was spread open, lounging comfortably against the Bull.

Cullen leaned over when Alistair nodded at him, cheeks flushed with color that was spreading. He pushed in slowly and their lips met. Alistair hummed happily and groped around on the bed next to him. Darrian took his hand and laced their fingers together. Anders felt like squirming but remained still. Such open displays of affection were still on his ‘not to do’ list and watching the others sometimes made him uncomfortable. Next to him Alim sighed.

He glanced over and found a wistful expression. Anders felt a hand rubbing his thigh on the other side and turned his head that way. Garrett squeezed him lightly and smiled without the usual merriment twinkling in his eyes. Smiling as well, small and uncertain, he let his hand rest on Garrett’s thigh and turned to watch. Alistair’s toes curled and he groaned. Cullen kissed his temple and straightened, giving up his position to Mahanon.

“Four of us left Alistair,” Mahanon said stroking his inner thighs. “Do you want to go on?”

“Yes,” he replied tiredly but determinedly. “Use me. It’s…”

“Better than you’d thought?” Darrian offered.

“Much,” Alistair replied sheepishly.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” said Mahanon smiling. He lined his dick up with Alistair’s entrance and pushed in in one smooth motion. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with loving a cock up your ass.”

Alistair’s weak chuckle turned to a groan as Han began thrusting, holding on to his thighs. His legs bunched, trying to meet Mahanon’s thrusts. Anders would swear later that Mahanon was purring rather than humming. For a moment Anders envied Alistair. There were hands everywhere on him, two sets from the people he showed the most affection for, and not to mention the constant fucking.

He stood and strolled over to wait his turn. The healer in him took over when he saw just how ineffective Alistair’s attempts at movement were. His eyes were shut, his chest heaving, and his moans quieter than they had been before. Anders didn’t know who had chosen the order but it was carefully thought out. If Alistair decided he was done, Anders would be happy to bend over for either Garrett or Carver and suck the other off at the same time. If Alistair chose to please everyone, a little rejuvenation certainly wouldn’t hurt.

Mahanon’s steady thrusts stuttered and he groaned as he spilled inside Alistair’s already spunk filled hole. He rubbed Alistair’s thighs before he pulled out. Mahanon turned and smirked at Anders, deliberately brushing against his arm as he walked away. Anders resisted the urge to chase him and scratch behind his ears, stepping up between two sets of legs instead.

“Still good Al?” Darrian asked. “You’re looking a little…”

“A lot,” Anders interrupted. “You’re nearing exhaustion. If you want to keep going I can give you a little boost but you’ll need sleep and a lot of it when this is done.”

“You’re a healer?” Cullen said curiously.

“I am,” he replied. “And I’m guessing whoever set up the order knew that.” Anders glanced at Alim, who smirked and shrugged, then at Lucia, who merely smiled. “If you can’t walk in the morning I can take care of that too.”

“Handy,” Bull said grinning.

Alistair grinned tiredly and nodded. “Do it.”

It was a moment’s work to cast the spell and Anders was pleased to see his breathing evening out as well as leg muscles that didn’t tremble at his touch. Satisfied he pushed into Alistair, unsurprised at the ease with which his cock slid in. By this point he was definitely loose but the blissful expression that settled on him more than made up for it. He kept a steady pace, reveling in every little noise Alistair made, unable to keep his hands off of his balls and his stiffening cock.

Anders bit his lip and let his hands settle on the top of Alistair’s thighs. He sped up and Alistair began moaning a little louder. Tension coiled and Anders snapped his hips faster, never taking his eyes off of Alistair’s face. Whines turned to whimpers and moans to mewls. Anders watched his face, sped his pace again and added his seed to Alistair’s rear. Alistair sighed happily, his eyes drifting shut, as he pulled out.

Garrett smiled and squeezed his arm on the way by. Anders flopped on the bed between Alim and Nathaniel and leaned back on his elbows. He listened to Alistair’s noises and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of Darrian holding his hand and Cullen’s quiet presence on his other side. It was a pleasant thought that Alistair would have someone afterwards. Cuddling with Garrett after that experience in the atrium had been an unexpected joy. He looked up and watched Garrett for a moment, and sighed.

“You really like him don’t you,” Alim said softly.

“And you seem happy enough with his brother,” Anders deflected after a moment.

“You’re avoiding the question,” Nathaniel said evenly. His gaze was still locked onto Garrett sliding easily in and out of Alistair but he had clearly been paying attention.

“Why do you care?” Anders snapped irritably, his cheeks heating a little at having been caught out.

“You’ve both been here long enough to pick up on the others’ relationships yet…” Nathaniel began with a frowning glance.

“It’s something no Circle mage dares to hope for,” Alim interrupted. “And yes. I do like Carver.”

“You’re not in the Circle,” Nathaniel said still frowning at them.

“You’re not extra affectionate with anybody and you’ve been here the longest,” Anders muttered. “What’s your excuse?”

Nathaniel remained silent and Anders returned his attention to the center bed. He watched Garrett snap his hips one last time. Alistair was back to mostly motionless panting as Carver took his place. Anders moved back a little and Garrett sat in front of him. Scooting close he wrapped his arms around Garrett’s chest, resting his chin on a shoulder and watched the younger Hawke. His arm was patted and a thigh rubbed. Maybe he had grown a little attached. The thought wasn’t nearly as frightening as it would have been even a few months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

With the morning half gone, Anders had monopolized Garrett’s attention. Alim was glad to see his friend finally taking an interest in someone. He searched the room for his someone of interest and found Carver on a settee. His attention was across the room on Garrett and Anders. They were sitting on a loveseat together as close as they could get without one in the other’s lap. Anders seemed to be teaching Garrett to perform the joys of the electricity trick that had raced through the Tower a while back. As tense as things had been there before their escape and after in Denerim it was nice to see him finally beginning to relax.

Alim straddled his lap and smiled when Carver’s gaze snapped to him. He ran a finger down Carver’s flaccid member, his smile turning suggestive as his finger circled the silk covered head. Carver smirked back and tugged him a little closer. Untying the simple knot took seconds but he slowly pulled his balls free, tugging lightly and rolling them before freeing Carver’s stiffening cock. With his hand now wrapped around the shaft Alim began stroking him erect.

“My brother is a little obsessed with your friend,” Carver said quietly as he kneaded Alim’s ass.

“I haven’t seen Anders drawn to anyone like that since Karl,” Alim said glancing at him. Rather than the normal scowl or frown his expression was contemplative. “They fit well together.”

“I suppose,” he replied with a shrug. Carver moved his large hands around and began working at the silk covering Alim’s length.

“Aren’t you happy for your brother?” Alim asked after a pleased hum. “I don’t know much about siblings granted but you seem… unimpressed.”

“We don’t get along,” Carver said with another shrug. “Anders is… a little too quiet for me. But you…” He paused to rub around Alim’s entrance and he groaned happily while Carver smirked. “Make the best noises.”

Alim let go of him and crawled further up, his hands on Carver’s shoulders. He concentrated for a moment after Carver held out one hand. There were soon two thick fingers thrusting inside him and he ground down impatiently on them. After a few minutes Alim bit his bottom lip as he sunk down, feeling the burning stretch of Carver’s cock. He paused when their flesh was flush again, panting slightly. Carver held his hips waiting, almost as impatient for movement as Alim had been to have him inside.

They found an easy rhythm and both were panting and moaning. Afterwards it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Alim to simply curl up on top of him. He found Carver’s arms around him and felt more contented than he ever had those frightening months in Denerim. Alim looked over and saw Anders, or rather his limbs, wrapped around Garrett. The moans that drifted over belonged to Carver’s brother and Anders was quiet as usual.

“Garrett’s dog humping,” said Alim softly as he watched. “Is by far the noisiest I’ve ever heard him.”

“That I don’t understand at all.”

“The dog bit or the getting fucked by a dog bit?”

“Both.” Carver shifted slightly underneath him and he felt fingers in his hair. “He gloats that he finally found someone besides Lucia that can handle him like that.”

“They enjoy it.” Alim shrugged slightly and snuggled against him, humming happily.

“I like this better.” Carver ran a finger down the shell of his ear and squeezed one ass cheek.

Alim hummed again and let his eyes drift shut, comfortable and happy.

*

Nathaniel stood beside a bookshelf against the wall and watched Garrett and Anders. They had moved from the couch to one of the beds. Garrett lay on his back, hands gripping the backs of his knees. Anders pushed slowly inside of him, his hands ghosting down Garrett’s thighs when they were flush. He could see the sparks from his fingertips and watched Garrett closely. The moans were almost like the ones Anders wrenched out of him every time he swallowed Garrett’s cock.

He wondered just what it took to pull those sounds from him. Nate was positive he could make Anders squeal but had so far lacked the opportunity to do so. If Anders wasn’t with Lucia he could usually be found with Garrett. Only a few days had passed however and Nathaniel was patient. At the moment he was wondering if he could invite himself into their fun.

“Here you are,” Lucia said softly. She ran a finger down his stomach, following the trail of dark hair down. “Did I startle you?”

“No,” Nathaniel said softly even though she had a little.

Lucia smiled knowingly and let her finger drift down the length of his rapidly stiffening cock. “That little trick they do does feel amazing.” She tapped the head before running her finger down the underside. “I’m hoping they teach Dorian and Han too.”

“Given time If they don’t Garrett will,” Nate said shifting his attention fully.

He slid a finger down each side of her jaw, to her neck. The silk was a rich maroon and Nathaniel stroked down along the material to her breasts. Lucia already had him bare, looking up with a smirk as she gripped lightly and stroked slowly.

“Would you like me to arrange something for you and Anders?” she said in a serious tone that was at odds with her smirk.

Nathaniel hooked a finger on each side of the silk and pulled it gently aside, letting it rest against the side swell of her breasts. He flicked her nipples and pinched hard, smirking at the sharp little intake of breath he heard. After a year and a half he’d learned most of what really turned her on. New people certainly kept sex fresh and he knew no one man would ever be able to keep up with her insatiable drive. That nearly everyone else had formed a bond with one or two of the others pleased Lucia as well. It wasn’t surprising that she’d noticed his interest in Anders.

His hands slid down to her hips and Nate leaned over and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue between them as he reversed their positons. Nathaniel pulled away slowly, watching her worry her bottom lip between her teeth. Lucia smiled when he turned her gently towards the wall. Kneading her breasts he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I appreciate the offer Lu,” Nate said. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers. “But I’ll get them when I’m ready.”

“Them?” she questioned breathily.

“Them,” he whispered. Glad she couldn’t see his smirk Nathaniel pressed his erect cock into the small of her back. “Do you want this or not?”

Her hands moved to the wall slowly and she spread her legs. “Make me scream.”

“Yes ma’am,” Nathaniel said pulling up her skirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Nate tossed the braided rope across the room and watched Garrett run after it. While Mahanon somehow looked graceful moving around on his hands and knees his canine counterpart only looked awkward. Garrett more than made up for that small flaw in other areas. He waddled back with the rope between his teeth. Nate knelt in front of him and scratched lightly at his shoulders before taking the rope.

“Good boy,” he said softly. “Such a good boy.”

Garrett smiled briefly before licking his cheek. Nathaniel stood and dangled the rope in front of him. His eyes followed it but Garrett didn’t chase it this time when he tossed it. Instead he whimpered as he turned back.

“Something wrong?” Nathaniel said squatting on his heels.

Before he could run his fingers through Garrett’s hair, his nose was pressed to Nate’s balls. He fell backwards and lay back on his elbows, smirking. Garrett followed him the step or two of distance, nose prodding at his semi erect cock and tongue lapping at his silk covered sack.

“I see,” said Nate leaning to one side to scratch his scalp. “Does the puppy want his treat?”

The irises of his eyes were a small ring around the wide pupil. He pawed at Nate’s covered cock and whimpered again. Looking down their bodies he saw Garrett’s cock was hard, jutting stiffly from between his legs. Nathaniel smiled. His only intention this morning when Lucia had decided Garrett would spend the day as a dog was to tease him to the point of really needing relief. To that end he’d been playing with the puppy all morning.

Nathaniel pushed him lightly and Garrett rolled over onto his back, his elbows resting on the floor but his forearm held up straight. He knelt and quickly removed the silk covering his junk. There was a wet shine on the tip of Garrett’s dick. Resisting the urge to smear it over the head, Nate instead rubbed his belly carefully avoiding his cock altogether. The noise Garrett uttered was half whine half moan. He leaned down and spoke quietly next to Garrett’s ear.

“I won’t be touching your cock pup.”

He stood and slowly stretched, watching Garrett scramble to his feet with a low growl. Nathaniel patted Garrett on the head, right between the ears, before sauntering to the nearest bed. Garrett followed and watched him stretch out on top, cautiously crawling up after him. With his hands laced beneath his head and his legs straight Nathaniel watched him slowly approach. He sniffed Nate’s legs, eyes darting from his face to his cock. Garrett moved to straddle his legs, aiming a questioning look up his body. Nathaniel nodded and continued watching him.

This was a game they had never played before and Garrett didn’t know what Nate expected of him. He was used to being presented with one of the others, generally Han or Lucia before Anders had arrived, and plowed them with all his might. While Nathaniel wasn’t opposed to a good pounding every now and then he much preferred to do the pounding. Since he knew Garrett had no preference for top or bottom, the tail would open him perfectly and not being able to touch himself would frustrate him greatly. Nathaniel was confident this would end with a howl from Garrett that could be heard in the servant’s wing at the other end of the house.

A cautious lick on the head of his dick had Nathaniel smiling and nodding. Garrett licked another stripe up the underside of his cock and Nate hummed contentedly. He was mostly hard already but the diligent way Garrett was licking him quickly finished the job. Lowering himself closer to the bed by moving his knees a little further down Nathaniel’s body, Garrett moved his hips in a way that had the head of his cock dragging on the silk sheets between Nate’s legs while he sucked one of Nate’s balls into his mouth.

Garrett uttered a low groan. Nathaniel exhaled slowly and massaged Garrett’s scalp in between his dog ears. It spurred him to continue, tongue moving restlessly along his skin. His other testicle was licked and sucked, rolled around in Garrett’s mouth, his beard scratching the sensitive flesh between his legs in a pleasant way. Garrett didn’t suck on his dick but lavished attention on the shaft and head by simply licking. Nathaniel was panting when Garrett whimpered and crawled up his body.

Nate scratched behind his real ears as Garrett whimpered again, rolling his hips to rub his cock against Nate’s stomach. Garrett licked his cheek and pleaded with his eyes. He could feel the smear of pre cum on his skin as Garrett continued seeking contact. Nathaniel ran his hands down Garrett’s sides and smirked.

“Lucia is right,” Nate said softly. “You do have a talented tongue.”

Garrett huffed and rolled his hips again, jabbing Nate’s soft belly a little more insistently with his incredibly stiff dick.

“Oh no,” Nathaniel said scooting out from under him. “That isn’t how this is going to work.”

He cocked his head to the side and half turned to keep Nate in sight. Nathaniel knelt beside him, watching Garrett intently as he got a firm hold on the tail protruding from his hole. First he pulled slowly until his hole was stretched around the thickest part. He pushed it back in quickly and wiggled, earning a gasp from Garrett. Nate repeated this twice more, until Garrett lowered his front half to the bed, trying to whine through his panting.

“Such a good boy,” Nate said softly rubbing his side lightly.

Nate stretched to reach the nightstand and the bottle of oil it contained. Now that he was as turned on as Garrett was, Nathaniel wasted no time slicking his cock and taking his position behind him. Carefully he pulled out the tail plug. Slamming himself home in one quick motion Garrett whimpered and tightened around his cock wonderfully. He hummed happily and gripped Garrett’s hips, and began a lazy pace that drove most of his partner’s crazy. After only a moment there was an annoyed huff from the man under.

“Patience pup,” Nate said altering his angle slightly. “You know it will be worth it.”

A short whine and a clench of muscles around his cock had Nathaniel speeding his pace for a moment. Garrett gasped again and moaned softly. Nate slowed his pace and altered his angle again, watching his partner closely. When Garrett gasped once more and clenched, Nate switched from the slow lazy thrusting to a brutal pounding pace that had Garrett squirming.

He held tightly to his hips and slowed his pace when Garrett’s panting grew deeper. Pleasure tightened in his gut as well but Nate had no intentions of allowing himself to orgasm before his partner. Garrett moaned in frustration and gripped fistfuls of the sheets. Nathaniel smiled and slowed more, making sure his cock dragged over that spot inside. Watching carefully he sped and slowed, reveling in the tight clench around his cock and the slap of his balls on Garrett’s ass.

Nate listened to Garrett’s gasps and groans, adding an occasional hum to the slap of flesh. When Garrett was thrumming with tension, a white knuckle grip on the sheets, his legs trembling, shoulders bunched up and toes curled, he sped up his pace. It didn’t take long before Garrett clenched around him. Nathaniel listened to the satisfying howl he uttered and chased his own release before his partner collapsed. Garrett sunk to the bed panting heavily. Nathaniel ran the fingers of one hand lightly down his back and reached for the tail with his other.

“I’m sorry Garrett,” Nate whispered as he gently eased the plug into his ass.

There was a short whine followed by a huff before Garrett rolled to his side and curled up. Nathaniel settled in behind him, stroking his side, both basking in the afterglow. He didn’t realize he’d gone to sleep until Garrett woke him by licking his cheek. Once he saw Nate’s eyes open Garrett smiled and lowered himself close to his ear.

“My ass is sore,” he whispered. “Play with me again sometime?”

“Bring me the rope whenever you want,” Nate answered softly. “I’ll fuck you until you howl.”

There was one last lick to his cheek and an eager grin. Nathaniel sat up and watched him crawl off the bed and move quickly on all fours to a nearby settee. Upon it sat Anders, his legs spread wide as he lounged. Garrett rested his head near one of Anders’ hands. Anders’ eyes were locked on Nate as he absently stroked Garrett’s hair. Nathaniel smiled as he stood, pleased with Garrett wanting to play again and very pleased with the fascinated interest he saw from Anders.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got long. As always, comments appreciated. =)

Anders lay on his stomach on one of the beds, face cushioned in his crossed arms. Garrett straddled him, hands rubbing and kneading his back under the watchful eye of Alim. Even though he’d had no formal training Garrett had so far soaked up every spell they’d taught him. Back massages were proving no different. He was so relaxed Anders was half asleep.

“Oh hello,” Garrett said softly.

His hands stopped moving and Anders roused himself enough to see what had caught his attention. Lucia stood by the balcony with Cullen and Darrian. She gestured to the workout area where Alistair and Carver were currently at. Cullen’s gaze followed her outstretched hand then landed on Darrian.

“Get ready boys,” said Garrett eagerly. “I believe we’re about to get a show.”

“What does she want?” Alim asked curiously.

“Cullen will fuck anytime anywhere but he prefers to get fucked when no one but Darri or Al are watching,” Garrett replied as he sat on Anders’ thighs. “I believe she wants him to take Al and Carver for her.”

“Isn’t that a little awkward?” Anders asked. “Watching your brother have sex with the same people you have.”

“I listened to him jerk off enough,” he said after a pause. “As long as he isn’t fucking me or vice versa I don’t really care. Do you have siblings Anders?”

“Three I know of,” said Anders. He rose to his elbows to look over his shoulder. “Probably more I don’t. Not much to do on those cold nights in the Anderfels.”

Alim snickered and shook his head. They turned their attention back to Lucia. She was smiling as she drew Cullen down for a kiss. It was brief and she turned towards Carver and Alistair, who had begun paying more attention to her as had Bull, Dorian and Han across the room. Before she could move Darrian gipped her shoulder lightly. Anders could see his lips moving but no sound reached his ears. Darrian gestured to them first then over to where Bull lounged with Dorian and Han on either side of him. Lucia smirked and nodded. She started across the room and Darrian walked quickly to the bed they occupied.

“Alim,” he said smiling broadly as he sat on the end. “I would love to see you ride Bull’s cock and Lucia agreed that would be a hell of a sight.” Darrian held a hand up to silence whatever had been about to come out of his mouth. “It doesn’t have to be today but we have a perfect opportunity. Dorian and Han would make sure you’re ready and your friend here has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve.”

“Go for it Alim,” Anders said grinning.

“Yes,” Garrett said enthusiastically. “We’ve all wanted to see that.”

“How is this, a perfect opportunity,” Alim asked after a long pause.

His gaze was locked across the room. Anders’ grin widened when he saw Bull leaning back smirking while Dorian and Mahannon licked his impressive cock. Dorian smirked at them before he kissed the head. Han’s smile was small but knowing as he fondled the Iron Bull’s balls. Alim swallowed hard, his prick quickly perking up as it usually did when Bull impaled someone.

“You’re already interested,” Darrian said smirking. “But while Cul is getting a lot of cock you can be stretched, watching the show. There’s plenty of time before bed but Lucia is going to sleep with Nathaniel tonight so you can snuggle up with Carver afterwards and neither of you has to move.”

“Where is Nate?” Anders asked casually.

“Maker knows,” Darrian said aiming a smirk at him. “He’ll be along though.”

Alim swallowed hard and nodded. He stood with Darrian and they crossed the room together.

“Do you think he’ll do it?” Garrett asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Anders said as he lowered himself back down to the bed. “You might want to get some oil ready though.”

“My ass or yours?” he said resting his hands on Anders’ arse cheeks.

“My ass. You can pace yourself.”

Anders didn’t know what he wanted to watch more a few minutes later as Garrett slapped his rear with his stiffening cock. On the center bed Cullen straddled Alistair who lay on his back. They were involved in a heated kiss as Carver stroked oil on his cock and Alistair’s. He pressed his fingers inside Cullen, scissoring and twisting as he moved in and out. At the same time Alim was on his hands and knees on another bed. Dorian knelt on one side and Han on the other. His attention was riveted on Cullen but Anders could tell he was enjoying what they doing.

For the moment Anders watched Alim. Mahannon stroked along his back lips close to one pointed ear. Dorian’s fingers rubbed around his hole, pressing gently then rubbing around it a little more. He grinned as Dorian pressed two fingers inside and Han licked up the shell of his ear. Alim shuddered then groaned softly as his cock and balls disappeared into one of Bull’s large hands.

“They’ll have him puddled in no time,” Garrett said sounding as amused as Anders was.

“It really didn’t take any of you long to figure out what turns us on.”

“Didn’t take them long to figure out Carver and I either. Lucia had my ears and tail ordered within a week.”

He shifted his attention back to the center bed to watch Cullen lower himself onto Alistair. Cullen settled on top of him, pausing to adjust. Alistair rubbed his thighs and Carver kneaded his shoulders.

“Hello Nathaniel,” Lucia said from beside them.

“Are you going to fuck him or just play with his ass?” Nate said from the other side of the bed.

“I like playing with his ass,” Garrett snorted.

“Nate,” Lucia said a little reproachfully.

“He’s just jealous,” Anders said haughtily. “He wants to play with my ass too.”

“I’d rather fuck your ass until you squeal,” Nathaniel said with a smirk.

“Can I watch?” Garrett said finally pressing his cock against Anders’ pucker. “Or a chain? That would be good. You’d be fucking both of us.”

Anders hummed as Garrett slowly pushed inside. In front of them Cullen was leaned over Alistair, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Behind him Carver was working his fingers in around Alistair’s cock, stretching him a little more. Across the room Alim had sunk to his elbows as he panted, Han’s lips around an ear tip and his hands rubbing Alim’s back. Dorian had scooted back a little to get a better angle on his back door.

“Well Nathaniel?” Lucia said softly.

“I’m sure Garrett wouldn’t mind your dick,” Anders said smirking up at him. “Or you could work yourself under me and I could play with _your_ ass.”

“Perhaps next time,” Nathaniel said patting his head. “I think Lucia has enough to watch right now.”

Nathaniel passed in front of him and Anders watched his arse until he sat on the next bed over. Garrett rocked his hips as he leaned over him and he hummed happily.

“Maker Anders,” Garrett whispered in his ear. “I think Nate wants you bad.”

“Then why hasn’t he done me yet?” Anders said grumpily.

“Not sure,” he replied softly. “But I want to watch when he finally does.”

A moan from Cullen caught their attention. The soft slightly pained moan sounded again as Carver slowly worked his cock into Cullen’s hole beside Alistair’s. Garrett continued the slow roll of his hips and Anders watched the center bed. When Carver was finally flush against Cullen, standing between Alistair’s legs, he stopped and began kneading his shoulders again. Alistair cupped his cheeks and spoke softly. Darrian, who had been standing at the head of the bed watching, climbed onto it and knelt beside them. His soothing murmurs were added to Alistair’s.

“Not sure I could be where Cullen’s at,” Garrett said softly.

“I could,” Anders muttered glancing over at Nathaniel and Lucia.

He was lying back on the bed propped on his elbows and Lucia straddled him. Her eyes were riveted to the center bed. Before she could sink down on his cock Anders’ attention was brought back to his own partner. Garrett’s prick was still imbedded to the root in his ass but his lips were now on his neck. Anders groaned softly and fisted the bedding as Garrett bit and sucked, making him shiver with pleasure.

“I definitely want to watch Nate make you squeal,” Garrett whispered. “You want it as badly as he does.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Anders replied.

*

Alim had a wonderful view of the center bed. He had to concentrate on watching Carver slowly pulling out and pushing back in, trying to ignore the feeling of Dorian’s fingers. There were four if he had kept correct count, moving in and out of his arse. Mahannon’s hands were everywhere, rubbing, pinching and stroking. His tongue and lips focused on Alim’s ears, moving sinuously around him from one to the other. A tweak to his nipple, a nip to the tip of his ear, his cock and balls massaged by one large hand, Alim was already too close.

“Is he ready?” Mahannon asked between licks.

“He’s throbbing,” Bull rumbled in amusement. “Get your hand in there Dorian.”

“Oh Maker,” Alim whined. “Do it. Please.”

Dorian merely chuckled and pulled his hand mostly out.

“Watch Cullen,” Han ordered softly into one ear. “He loves cock but not quite as much as we do. Darri and Al screw him out on the balcony quite regularly. Both of them at the same time too. Darri is nowhere near as big as Carver is though.”

“Do you… ohh…. watch?” he managed.

“Handy thing about being a cat,” Han said smugly. “People ignore you.”

He licked up the shell of Alim’s ear and sucked on the tip. Bull’s kneading and rolling of his balls paused and his cock was engulfed in his hand again. Despite this pleasure thrumming through him, despite the slap of flesh in front of him as Carver picked up speed, Alim still felt Dorian push the heel of his hand through his already stretched out hole. His cock spurted onto the Bull’s hand; the groan that tried to escape him was swallowed by Mahannon. Suddenly in front of him, his lips locked to his, his hands on his cheeks and his tongue thoroughly exploring Alim’s mouth as his cock pulsed and twitched.

“Do you want us to keep going?” Bull asked quietly.

Alim nodded as best as he could, still involved in a kiss with Han. His cock was softening but he knew there would be another orgasm for him sooner rather than later. Now that this had begun, Alim wasn’t going to stop until he was completely impaled on the Iron Bull’s monstrous cock. Part of him was still terrified of being split in half but it was getting drowned out by all the pleasure he felt, their attention to him despite the other things going on around them.

He panted heavily as Mahannon resumed his previous attentions, hands wandering and tongue torturing his sensitive ears. Across from him Anders’ eyes were glued to the center bed as were Garrett’s, his thrusts slow and deep. Lucia was sitting on Nathaniel’s lap, rising and falling on his cock steadily. Her gaze darted this way and that, seeing everything that went on, pinching and pulling her own nipples. Alim groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Dorian’s hand had slipped out of his hole but he pushed in again pausing for a mere second before pulling out again.

*

Lucia shivered as Nate rubbed her clitoris. She rose once more and settled on his lap, full of his cock, tension tightening inside. On one side of her Alim’s front half had sunk to the bed and a constant low whine escaped him as Dorian’s hand, the widest part, moved freely in and out of his hole. Anders and Garrett on her other side were moving perfectly together, Anders near silent and Garrett biting his lip to keep silent as they watched Cullen take Carver and Alistair. She spared a moment to wonder if they would still be moving perfectly together if Nate had chosen them rather than her. With everything going on around her as it was she was grateful Nathaniel had chosen her.

On the center bed Carver was thrusting hard enough she could hear the slap of their flesh meeting. Underneath him Alistair was panting, his pleasure not from his own paltry thrusting but Carver’s cock moving against his and Cullen’s tight channel. Cullen’s neglected dick bounced slightly in the small space between his abdomen and Alistair’s. Lucia smiled as Darrian’s previously gentle combing through Cullen’s short curls became a tight fist. Cullen gasped and Carver’s pace slowed.

Darrian straddled Alistair’s head, knees just touching his shoulders. Alistair turned his head to the side and Darrian hissed, his cock twitching. He twined the fingers of his other hand into Cullen’s blonde curls and moved him down slowly, until his lips were even with Darrian’s dick. The tip of his cock brushed against Cullen’s lips and he obediently opened wide, tongue darting out to lick the tip.

Out of all her men only Cullen could be considered a submissive person. His background as a Templar trainee had thoroughly suppressed it however. It didn’t surprise Lucia in the slightest when he attached himself to Darrian and Alistair. His fellow Templar recruit he’d known and Darrian’s personality was naturally dominant. Darrian was also patient and observant. Slowly the elf was bringing out his submissive nature, breaking the Templar training.

Cullen closed his lips around Darrian’s cock as he slowly inserted it into his mouth. Halfway in Alistair reached up to Darrian’s legs and clawed down them. Darrian hissed again, red marks standing out against his skin. Alistair clawed him again, hard enough to raise welts, as Darrian began to fuck Cullen’s mouth in earnest.

“Come on Carver,” Darrian groaned. “Fuck him good.”

The slap of Carver’s balls against Cullen resumed and Cullen added a low moan to Alim’s whine that hadn’t abated. Lucia watched for a moment, Cullen full of cock, his hole stretched around two big dicks and his mouth full of Darrian’s. His hands were fisted in the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. His cock wept precum and she thought it wouldn’t be too long before he shot his load on Alistair. The tension gathering in her own core tightened another notch and she clenched around Nate buried in her sodden passage.

“Time to stop playing,” Nate said flicking her clit.

She gasped as he easily man handled her into the position he wanted. He flipped her over onto her back, her head hanging just over the edge so she could see the center bed but not enough to be uncomfortable. Her legs were pushed up and out, his hands firmly gripping behind her knees. Lucia grabbed a fistful of sheet in each hand and added her own screams of pleasure to Alim’s whines and Cullen’s moans as Nate proceeded to pound into her pussy.

*

“Dear Maker,” Garrett groaned.

“I don’t know what to watch,” Anders whined. “Look at her tits bounce.”

“Listen to them,” he replied. “Come on Anders. We need to add to this.”

“Oh Maker.”

Anders felt his hips pulled up and he assumed the position. In mere moments what to watch would no longer be an issue. He tucked his arms beneath his chest and felt Garrett over him. Hemmed in by his strong arms, his cock already root deep, Anders felt his lips on the side of his head.

“Scream for me love,” he said softly. “You’ll drown them all out.”

There was no time to contemplate that word and what it might mean. His mind shattered in pleasure at the first few strokes, the head of his cock ramming over that spot inside. Anders wailed, that word driven from his mind by the intense pleasure of Garrett and his dick.

*

Somewhere in his head Nathaniel registered Anders’ addition to the cacophony of pleasure. As much as he would have liked to be the one causing it, he focused on Lucia and holding off the release of the tension tightening in his gut. It was difficult with Cullen spit roasted in front of him, Alim being fisted beside him and of course, Garrett dog fucking Anders on his other side. Thankfully he knew Lucia wouldn’t be able to hold out long with all the screaming and moaning, the slap of Alistair’s hand on Darrian’s arse. He wondered if she could hear the wet sounds of Alim being stretched wide enough to sit on Bull’s lap. Even if she couldn’t hear it he saw her eyes dart that way as well as the other. She knew what was going on.

It was everyone else’s pleasure as much as his dick that gave her pleasure. He wondered when Alistair and Cullen had first come here and understood when they grew fond of Darrian. She wanted to see them please each other as much as she wanted them to please her. Nathaniel watched her subtly encourage the developing relationships even as they put their cocks in her in every way imaginable. The arrival of the Iron Bull and Dorian had only confirmed what he’d observed earlier.

Beside him Anders’ wails came to a crescendo with a shouted curse and Garrett’s howl. In front of him Darrian grunted, his legs striped from Alistair’s fingernails and his ass flaming red. Darrian held Cullen flush against him, seed jetting down his throat. No sooner was he allowed to breathe then his cock spurted. Cullen moaned around Darrian’s cock, no longer down his throat but still in his mouth and clenched hard around Carver and Alistair. Alistair’s hips jerked up with a curse but Carver continued his hard and fast pace for a little longer, until he spent himself inside Cullen as well.

“Come Nathaniel,” Lucia shouted. “Stop holding back.”

“Lu…” Nate stuttered as her core clenched around his cock. He grunted loudly and emptied his balls deep inside her.

The room was filled with deep panting except for Alim, who was still whimpering even though Dorian was still. Lucia pulled him down on top of her and pressed their lips together, her tongue delving deep inside his mouth. Nate gripped the edge of the bed to take his weight off of her and returned her passionate kiss. When he tried to pull away to let her up he found her lips by his ear.

“If you don’t let him know soon I will arrange it,” she said breathily, voice barely audible.

“Yes Ma’am,” he said just as softly, pressing his lips to her cheek gently before extracting himself from her and the bed.

“That was some great music,” Bull said evenly. “Who’s up for an encore?”

“Yes,” Alim said desperately. “Please. Need your dick…” 

“Easy short stuff,” said Bull soothingly. “You’ll get it. Just let me check how good Dorian’s stretch job is.”

Dorian huffed as he pulled his hand out of Alim. The whimper that came out of him this time was one of loss rather than pleasure. Carver sat at the edge of the bed, his cock still shiny with oil, and gently rubbed his back. Lucia had sprawled crosswise on the bed facing Alim and the Bull. She beckoned and both Dorian and Mahannon joined her on the bed. Nathaniel shuffled backwards and sat on the bed Garrett and Anders lay on.

They were spooned together, Garrett behind. Anders smiled at him and patted the sheets just in front of him. Nate’s inner debate was short. He lay on his side and scooted backwards against him. Ander’s arm came around him and he could feel his skin everywhere on his backside. The same sort of lethargy stole over him that had when he’d spooned Garrett the other day. He settled in comfortably to watch.

Alim was now clinging to Carver, arms around his waist and his forehead resting on a thigh. Carver watched, one arm around his shoulder, as the Bull easily fit three of his large fingers into Alim’s back door. The fourth slipped easily inside as well and he nodded, satisfied. One of Alim’s hips disappeared in his hand as he positioned himself. With the other hand the Bull put the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Here we go,” Bull said in a steady voice.

Nathaniel had watched that enormous cock fit inside Mahannon, so easily slipped in Han didn’t wince or tense up. Alim was smaller however, by quite a margin. His arms tightened around Carver and he groaned. The Bull stopped with the flared head of his cock just barely inside.

“Keep it loose,” the Iron Bull commanded.

Carver rubbed the tip of one ear between his fingers without ever taking his eyes from Alim’s ass. He groaned again but his arms loosened. Bull continued pressing inside, pausing for a moment then pushing in more. There was only a couple of inches left of Bull’s dick that Nate could see when he finally stopped pressing in. Alim was breathing heavily, still clinging to Carver.

“Maker’s balls,” Anders muttered. “That’s almost enough to make me hard again.”

“It is quite the sight,” Nathaniel said softly.

“Think we could stretch Anders out that much Nate,” Garrett said playfully.

“I think we could,” Nathaniel said smirking. “And maybe after a nap and some supper…”

“Are you two trying to make me hard?” Anders said irritably.

“Honestly I don’t think they have to exert themselves all that much,” Dorian said smugly.

Garrett chuckled, Anders huffed and Nathaniel smirked but they all fell silent. On the bed in front of them Mahannon was straddling Lucia’s rear. Just where he was putting his cock Nate couldn’t see but if he knew Lucia it was going up her back door. Han looked over his shoulder and nodded at Dorian when he was flush against her. He turned and Nate admired Dorian’s backside as he impaled Mahannon’s.

“Maker,” Alim said loudly in a shaky voice. “I have never been so full.”

“We good to go?” Bull rumbled, a hint of impatience finally tinting his words.

“Fuck me please,” Alim said desperately. “I’m gonna shoot immediately but don’t stop. Wanna feel your spunk leaking down my balls.”

His view wasn’t perfect but Nate could see Bull’s gigantic cock sliding easily in and out of tiny Alim’s asshole. Like always Bull didn’t get rough, just held Alim’s hips and kept a steady pace. The elf shouted loudly right after Bull started thrusting but he continued moaning, his arms around Carver and his back arched. From the bed in front of them Mahannon was mewling steadily and Lucia was moaning. Dorian was silent for the moment but Nate knew he would be adding to the noise shortly. It was enough to make his own cock twitch interestedly.

“Andraste’s shapely ass,” Garrett murmured. “That is… incredible.”

“Carver…” Anders said softly. His hips rolled against Nathaniel’s bottom a few times then stilled. “The look on his face.”

“Oh he’s turned on,” said Garrett confidently. “If he hadn’t just shot a load into Cullen I’m sure Alim would have more than Bull’s cum decorating his balls.”

“Might have anyway,” Nate snorted. “Your brother has incredible stamina.”

“Family trait,” Garrett replied proudly.

“Alim could give him a hand,” Anders said. Nate felt his hand gripping his cock and his voice turned smug. “Like this.”

Nate gasped at the sudden burst of warm magic. His cock started to stiffen and he rolled around to face him. Anders’ expression was just as smug.

“Make me squeal,” he said with a smirk.

“You’ll be screaming like Lucia before I’m done with you,” Nate said confidently. He returned Anders’ smirk and darted in for a kiss.

“I’m so glad Anders taught me that,” Garrett said eagerly.

He was sitting up reaching for the oil he’d used earlier. Nate rolled Anders to his stomach and sat on his thighs. Watching the Iron Bull impale Alim again and again while Garrett slicked his cock, he listened to Mahannon, Lucia and now Dorian. Only the trio on the middle bed was silent but they watched as they cuddled together. Nathaniel slowly pushed into Anders, just enough so that the head of his cock was being hugged by the ring of muscle. He leaned over and waited for a lull in the noise, heard an impatient snort below him and rammed his cock home.

“Maker! _Fuck!!!!_ ” Anders screamed at the sudden and deep penetration.

“Just Nate is fine,” he growled in Anders’ ear.

Nathaniel felt the shudder go through him and couldn’t help a smirk as he started thrusting, keeping a brutal pace until Anders’ screams were added once more to the other’s around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Darrian slowly blew out a breath when Lucia finished tying the bow. A dark blue silk scarf had been wound around the base of his erect cock, his balls stretched down and the rest of the scarf wound around the loose skin of his sack. Lucia ran a finger lightly along the taut skin of his nuts and smiled at his pleased hum. Mahannon, pressed close behind her, leaned over to take the head of Darrian’ cock into his mouth and sucked. She tapped his balls at the same time.

“Ahh Maker,” Darrian gasped.

His elbows slid out from under him and his head thumped to the rug. Mahannon’s cock was pressed against her bottom and she sunk down from her elbow. Darri’s legs prevented her from lying completely on the floor however. His breath was coming in gusts as Han continued to suck, sinking and rising only a fraction of the length of his dick. Lucia continued to fondle his bound balls with one hand and used the other to rub Han’s chest.

“Have you tried them yet?” Lucia asked.

Darrian grunted and Mahannon pulled off of his cock with a pop and a chuckle.

“Oh he’s tried them all right,” Han said. “Had Al worried sick but both Darri and Cul loved it. I had to lick some cum off of my arm from one of them.”

“When did you…” Darrian said breathlessly.

Instead of replying Mahannon licked the tip of his cock and turned to Lucia. His lips met hers and his tongue slid through her parted lips. They explored the familiar territory of each other’s mouths; tongue’s sliding together, running up velvety cheeks and along teeth. Lucia moaned as he pulled away from her too soon due to the awkward position.

“It’s not something everyone would appreciate,” Mahannon said slipping a hand under the opaque silk covering her breasts. “I enjoyed watching them but I wouldn’t want it done to me.”

“Carver wouldn’t even appreciate watching,” Darrian said rising up on his elbows again. “Not sure Nate would either.”

“I’d like to see,” Lucia said softly. “I’d also like to know how you talked Cullen into trying. He’s still rather traditional.”

“They watched me,” said Darrian sitting up. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly stroked. “Out on the balcony along with Han apparently.”

Mahannon licked up the shell of her ear and pinched her nipple. “The couches out there are comfortable. And I like the sun.”

“They were both curious after the oil but horrified when I put the sound in.” Darrian hummed and squeezed his cock, eyes sliding half closed. “Lu it felt amazing. Cullen started looking less horrified and more interested. I still had to talk him into it.”

“A bit more time and I don’t think you’ll have to talk him into anything,” Han purred. “He’ll follow any order you give him.”

“He needs more time,” Lucia said. “Would you consider showing off your new toy for Marcus, Darrian?”

“Now I know why you wanted us today,” Darrian snickered. “Oh yes. That’ll have him so off balance.”

“What are we doing?” Mahannon asked rolling his hips against her bottom.

“The swing I think,” Lucia said. “With my skirt on.”

“Do you want the clamps Lu?” Darrian asked.

“Yes,” she said. “The small ones.”

“Make sure we can see you Darri,” Lucia said with a smile.

Darrian laughed and asked, “Do you want the roses or dragons?”

“The dragons.”

They disentangled themselves and Darrian hurried off. Han pulled a stool over to the custom made swing. The supports were solid marble; the parts she rested on were made from the softest leather. The chains were sliverite and the whole thing was strong enough to hold up Bull without a single groan of protest. She was helped up and Mahannon supported her while she slipped her legs through the support loops. Her legs were held comfortably and she spread them apart, the slits up the side of her skirt baring her thighs but not her mound or her ass.

“If you really want to throw him off,” Han said softly as he untied the silk at her neck. “You should put Alim in this thing with Carver or Garrett behind him. Nate likes his tight little ass.”

“Alim will get his chance,” Lucia said smirking. “The poor man needs a break after what Dorian, you and Bull put him through yesterday.”

Han snorted and pulled down the two strips of silk covering her breasts. “I suppose. The Iron Bull _does_ fuck the shit out of you. It’s quite an experience though.”

Lucia pulled him forward, pressing their chests together with one hand and kissed him lightly. Mahannon wrapped the material around her waist and tied it in a loose knot at her back. His hands slid up her sides and he pressed their lips together again. Only a thin layer of silk lay between his prick and where she desperately wanted his prick. She could wait a few more minutes however.

“Perhaps Marcus would like to see Bull playing with the kitty,” Lucia said against his lips.

“I believe we’d like that more than he would,” Han said stepping away slightly. His hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them. “Marcus likes men, elves and watching men fucking elves. Pain, as long as it’s not his, and all of the strange things Darri seems to like. You’d have to make Bull’s horns look like a hat.”

Lucia laughed and leaned into his hands. “Some find your fetish a little strange.”

“It is strange,” he said with an indifferent shrug. He smirked and pinched her nipples between his finger and thumb, digging his nails in a tiny bit. “Watching Darrian fuck his own dick should have the man staining his robes in short order.”

“The stomach support,” Lucia said pointing to the side. “That’s good. He will be agreeable.”

Mahannon kissed her lips and pinched her nipples. Lucia gripped the chains while he positioned the soft leather. She was leaned forward just enough that her breasts swung with the slightest push. Darrian strode back into the room with a stool in one hand and two cases in the other.

“Honestly Lu,” Darrian said frowning. “Why do your parents keep sending him?”

“It’s a formality,” she said shaking her head. “I have all of you but legally I’m still unmarried. They send Marcus because I was promised to him as a child. It matters little that he has no interest in me. He is willing to do what he’s told but I refuse. They know there will be no grandchildren.”

“Then they should stop pestering you,” Darrian said irritably. “Have Bull fuck you in front of them. That should do the trick.”

“That’s a tempting thought Darri,” Lucia said grinning. “I’d have to be in his lap, pulling myself up by his horns.”

Darrian grinned and set the stool down nearby. “That would be a sight Lu. He doesn’t even fit completely inside you.” From the smaller case he pulled two nipple clamps that had been sculpted to look like dragons, the mouth being the clamp. “Or you could lie on your back and let him bounce your tits.”

Lucia shivered and nodded. “Someday soon. For now we must charm Marcus.”

Mahannon moved to the side, holding her breast still so Darrian could clamp the small but heavy dragon onto her stiff nipple. Its twin was clamped onto her other breast and Lucia took a breath and shivered as she blew it out. Han moved around behind her and she felt the back half of her skirt lifted. His cock teased her slit and she moaned, tightening her grip on the chains.

Sitting on the stool he’d positioned in front but off to the side of her, Darrian unwound the scarf and stroked his cock a few times. He tugged on his balls and rewound the scarf around his sack, bringing the scarf between his nuts this time and securing each in its own section of his sack. His cock was bereft of the scarf and she watched curiously as Han teased her with the head of his cock, the dragons swaying from her breasts and pulling deliciously on her nipples.

She groaned happily when Mahannon finally filled her channel with his cock. Squeezing her muscles around him she absently answered Moxy after he’d announced Marcus. After squirting oil into his cock with a specialized tip for the bottle Darrian coated a long thin metal rod. He was teasing the slit of his dick with one end when Marcus strutted into the room.

“Hello my lovely Lucia,” Marcus boomed as he strutted across the room.

“Marcus,” Lucia said politely.

Han chose that moment to grip her hips and start seriously fucking her. Lucia moaned and stopped paying attention to her intended and instead listened to the soft squelch of Han thrusting into her sopping pussy. Her eyes didn’t leave Darrian’s cock as she watched the metal rod disappear down his length. He let out a shuddering breath and slowly pulled up on the rod then let it sink back down.

“Egad man,” Marcus said curiously in a softer version of his normal booming voice. “What _are_ you doing?”

“It’s called,” Darrian said haltingly. “Sounding. Cul…. Cul tried it to.”

“It looks…” Marcus said moving closer. “A little disturbing.”

Darrian held it still and took a deep breath. “It feels amazing Marcus. Cullen isn’t very… adventurous like we are. And he came so hard. That was something to see.”

“It was,” Han grunted. “Inspiring orgasm. I had… to go find Dorian.”

Marcus glanced over at them and watched the dragons sway on her breasts. She licked her lips, bouncing forward every time Mahannon hilted himself inside her. The dragons swung forward and she gasped as the sharp clamps pulled at her nipples. The pain was intense but still pleasant and she couldn’t hold in a gasp. His gaze was drawn quickly back to Darrian however. Lucia bit her lip to stay quiet. Darrian’s breathing grew quick and he stopped moving the rod again.

“Go ahead Marcus,” Darrian said after a moment. “Take your robes off.”

“We can… send Moxy after Nate,” Lucia managed. Mahannon slowed his thrusting and Lucia sighed happily. “Or Garrett. Alistair. You know my terms.”

“Have you enjoyed the toy we sent you?” Han asked.

“Yes,” Marcus said rubbing his crotch. “When have I not agreed Lucia? Today’s visit hasn’t been insisted upon by our parents.”

“Have they finally given up?” Lucia asked. “Han.”

Still rolling his hips slowly Mahannon slid his hands up her back and around to cup her breasts. The dragons swayed and pulled. Lucia hissed when he tugged gently on them. Marcus’ attention was riveted to Darrian and the metal rod sticking out of his cock. She had to admit it was quite a sight and watched him as well. His breath was coming in shuddering pants, small moans and groans of pleasure escaping him.

Lucia hissed again when Han pulled on the clamps before releasing them from her nipples. Blood rushed back into them and she screamed, squeezing and clenching around Mahannon’s cock still inside her. Han renewed his thrusts with vigor, holding her hips so the swing didn’t hinder him. In front of her Darrian pulled out the sounding rod and fisted his cock. He grunted and seed oozed from the head. Han slowed his thrusts again.

“You’re teasing,” Lucia pouted looking over her shoulder.

“We have a guest,” Han said with a smirk. “And I’m hoping for another cock to entertain him with.”

“I’d offer but I know the answer,” Marcus said still rubbing his dick through his robes.

“Moxy!” Lucia said loudly. She looked over her shoulder again and said quietly, “Han please.”

His hands slid up her sides and his smirk turned to a genuine smile. “Yes ma’am.”

“Marcus,” Darrian said slowly stroking his still erect cock. “Shall we send for Nathaniel or Carver?”

“You’re entertainment is always top notch Lucia,” he said. “As much as I would like to stay and play I have an appointment to keep. Perhaps another time. I merely wished to thank you and to let you know there will be no more harassment from me or my parents.”

“Another time then,” Lucia said.

“If you could uh… tell me where that fascinating thing came from,” Marcus said pointing at Darrian. “I’ll let you get back to it.”

“Moxy can get you the information,” Darrian said smiling. Marcus bowed slightly and walked away alongside Lucia’s long suffering manservant. Darrian turned back to them smirking and stroking his cock, surprisingly still stiff. “Still want a cock Han?”

“When have I ever said no to your cock Darri?” Mahannon said evenly.

There was another pause but Lucia smiled and waited patiently. If only she could get her parents to understand life would be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s really nice to see Nate smiling,” Alistair said from his left.

“I think it’s nice to see the man at all,” Dorian snorted from his right. “He had this habit of disappearing before you and Anders arrived. Shame too. He has a wonderful bottom.”

“I’ve never seen anyone actually inside that wonderful bottom,” Alim said tilting his head a little as he watched the rear in question. “I’ve never seen anyone fuck Darrian or Bull either.”

“You won’t see anyone screwing Dari,” Alistair said. “It’s pretty rare but only Cul and I have ever had that privilege.”

Alim glanced at him, sensing something more but Alistair was watching Nathaniel’s ass as well. His lips were flattened out into a small line however and he turned to Dorian. “What about Bull?”

“Most of us are more interested in his cock,” he replied with a smirk. “He does enjoy the other side occasionally. Usually Carver now or Cullen before the Hawkes arrived.”

“Big,” Alim said returning his smirk. “He’s a pretty big fellow so that makes sense. So what about Nate? I know Anders has mentioned it to him.”

“I think…” Alistair said slowly. “Only Darrian.”

“I’ve never seen him bottom,” Dorian said shaking his head.

“It was before you three got here,” Alistair said. “I don’t think he has an aversion to bottoming but it just… doesn’t happen.”

“Garrett called him the toppiest top ever I believe,” Alim said turning back to Nate and Anders. The two men beside him chuckled. “If I didn’t know Anders so well I’d be asking why he would want his ass. I’d rather have his cock.”

“That’s what preferred bottom would want,” Dorian said. “As one of the switches in Lucia’s little harem I can tell you, his ass is just as desirable.”

“Four tops and two bottoms,” Alim said after a moment. “That hardly seems fair.”

“Three bottoms,” Dorian said smirking. “Perhaps two dedicated and one in training would be more accurate.”

“Does Carver really count,” said Alistair studiously not looking at either of them. “He doesn’t bottom as much as some of us do but more than Darri, Nate and Bull.”

“Bull aside, Carver bottoms for the other two tops,” said Dorian. “So yes. He counts. Changing the subject won’t change the facts you know.”

“Just admit it Al,” Alim said rubbing his thigh. “You like dick.”

Alistair’s head swiveled back around and Alim saw two spots of color high on his cheeks. A sheepish smile graced his lips and he shrugged. His smile turned up sharply at one corner and one eyebrow climbed to his hairline. “Who’s done the kitty?”

“I haven’t seen anyone with Han this morning,” Dorian said contemplatively.

“Why?” Alim asked.

Alistair pointed to the bed opposite Nathaniel and Anders, grinning as he nudged Alim’s shoulder. “The puppy wants to play.”

Mahannon was sprawled on his side, limbs straight out and unmoving. Garrett had his chin on the bed sitting on his feet with his hands flat on the floor between his knees. Slowly Han rose up on an elbow, the disconcerting cat stare he had directed at Garrett, neither moving. Alim watched in fascination. Their ears and tails were props and toys but they were so good at their chosen roles it was easy to imagine them as more. The tip of Han’s tail would be moving lazily up and down and Garrett’s would be thumping on the floor in eager excitement.

“He’s got a good chance,” Dorian said softly. “Han doesn’t torture himself every time she puts the ears on but with Lucia sleeping with Bull tonight it’s not likely at all.”

“The morning has just started,” Alistair said also speaking softly. “Garrett could just be the first.”

“Not likely,” Bull rumbled from above. “Han’s going to be sleeping like the dead when Garrett’s done.”

“Why so sure?” Alistair asked. “We’ve seen them do it like that before and Han wants more an hour later.”

“Garrett’s begging _him_ ,” Bull replied confidently. “And those two.”

Alim followed his thick finger to Nate and Anders. A quick scan of the bed revealed a blob of red and a blob of green on the tan colored bedspread they were on top of. Their attention was riveted to the opposite bed and he couldn’t help a smirk. They were hip to hip at the moment but Alim expected that to change soon.

“Oh I see,” Alistair said grinning. “Garrett’s performing for them.”

“And Han is definitely going to need a nap,” Dorian said with a chuckle. “Is Lucia around by any chance?”

“She’s probably downstairs sitting on Carver’s Lap,” Alim said turning his attention back to the two pets.

“Doubt we’ll see her anytime soon,” Bull said. “She’ll be getting her ass ready for me.”

His companions fell silent their eyes no doubt gazing at the same place his were. Garrett had crawled up on the bed, knees wide for balance and his head in Mahannon’s crotch. Alim could imagine what that tongue was doing to Mahannon’s cock and his balls just from the elf’s expression. His eyes were mostly shut, his bottom lip pulled up between his teeth and his head tilted up the slightest bit. Han blew out a breath and nudged Garrett’s hip with his cheek.

Garrett’s response had Han sucking in a deep breath in a very un-catlike gasp. Moments later he mewled and swatted Garrett’s thigh lightly. His head came up and around, Mahannon staring intently at him before slowly getting his hands and legs under him. Watching Mahannon intently Garrett moved around him on the bed as he stretched, his nose drifting towards the tail protruding from Han’s ass.

Both of their cocks were fully erect. Alim watched them, curious to see how this would play out. His cock was taking interest and he worked off the silk as Mahannon turned on the bed. Han’s gaze drifted over Anders and Nathaniel, still hip to hip, and over them as well. He brushed Garrett’s shoulder with his head before lowering his front half to the bed, his ass in the air pointed at Anders and Nathaniel.

Since Han presented himself Garrett took a moment to carefully remove his tail. When both hands were on the bed again, his nose was right there, tongue darting out for a lick. Mahannon mewled softly and looked over his shoulder. It was an impatient look and Garrett grinned for a spilt second before lapping at Han’s entrance again. He crawled over his partner, concentration clear in his expression as he used his magic to lube Han as well as position his cock.

“Need a lap to sit on Al,” Bull rumbled softly from above them.

“Looks like Dorian might be available,” Nathaniel said sounding amused also from behind and above.

Alim glanced over his shoulder and found Nathaniel gripping the back of the couch they sat on. His attention was drawn immediately forward again by a loud whine from Mahannon. Talk ceased as quickly as it had started. Han was mostly covered by Garrett’s bulk but his face was clearly visible. Resting on his crossed arms, facing their direction, he keened with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Garrett’s hips pistoned hard and fast, the slap of their flesh coming together audible in spite of Han’s wail.

Watching Garrett hammer Han was having the same effect watching him with Anders had. Alim stroked his cock, unconsciously keeping time with Garrett’s insanely fast and hard thrusting. He spurted seed over his hand in short order. Mahannon continued to wail until Garrett stilled. Panting from his exertions he flopped over onto his side, pulling Han with him. They curled up together, neither moving and Alim sighed.

Dorian stood, obviously aroused, and started calmly off towards an unoccupied bed. Bull followed him slowly. Alim watched Anders and Nate hurry back to the bed they’d been on before. He nudged Alistair’s arm and smirked up at him.

“Can I sit on your lap Al?” he asked sweetly.

“I’d rather you bounced on it,” Alistair said grinning.

“That does sound better.” 


End file.
